Fred's Lament
by Danielle Francoise
Summary: Nach 3 Jahren geht's mal weiter hier... Fred Weasley hat einen Plan für das kommende Jahr: Heißes Betthupferl finden und Molly zeigen, was eine Harke ist... läuft nur nicht alles so, wie geplant -g-
1. 0 Nicht ganz so wie geplant

**Fred's Lament**

_Prolog: Gar nicht so wie geplant_

Fred Weasley. Zwei Wörter. Ein Name. Ein Name, den jeder junge Zauberer noch in fünfzig Jahren mit Ehrfurcht aussprechen wird. Ein Name der, neben dem meines Bruders George, mit verdammter Sicherheit in der Neuauflage von 'Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte' auftauchen wird. Ich kann es schon vor mir sehen: Ein gesamtes Kapitel das die dramatische, unerwartete und einfach nur saucoole Flucht der berühmten Weasley-Zwillinge vor Umbridge und, viel wichtiger, vor der gesamten stocksteifen, langweiligen Welt der Regeln, den Einschränkungen Hogwarts', beschreiben wird.

Das hätte ich jedenfalls noch gesagt, bevor _es _passierte.

_Danach _sieht's wohl leider so aus:

Fred Weasley. Zwei Wörter. Ein Name. Ein Name, den jeder Zauberer, ob alt oder jung, noch in fünfzig Jahren nicht aussprechen wird können, ohne lachend zusammen zu brechen. Ein Name, der, neben dem meines Bruders George, mit verdammter Sicherheit in der Erstauflage von 'Englands dümmste Zauberer' auftauchen wird. Ich kann es schon vor mir sehen: Ein gesamtes Kapitel - ach, was rede ich: das gesamte Buch - über die Schmach, die die berühmten Weasley-Zwillinge erfahren mussten, als sie, nach ihrer dramatischen, unerwarteten und einfach nur saucoolen Flucht, gesenkten Hauptes wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren mussten. Mit den Zauberstäben ihrer Eltern zwischen den Schulterblättern.

Ja, meine Lieben, richtig gelesen: Hogwarts hat George und Fred Weasley wieder. Wie es dazu kam... Da hätte ich noch zwei Wörter für euch: Molly Weasley. Meine liebende, fürsorgliche und verdammt gefährliche Mutter hat mich und meinen Zwilling nicht wie erwartet mit Luftschlangen und Konfettikanonen im Fuchsbau erwartet, nachdem wir mit wehenden Fahnen die Schule früher als geplant verlassen hatten. (Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie saucool das war?) Anscheinend war sie nicht der Ansicht, dass ein Schulabschluss unwichtig ist, wenn man das Startkapital und genug Kunden hat, um seinen eigenen Laden zu starten. Nicht einmal die bereits gemietete Ladenfläche konnte sie überzeugen. Nun gut. Gott sei Dank sind George und ich ja 18 und können tun und lassen was uns gefällt, nicht? ... HA-HA! Ja, da wär ich jetzt fast selbst drauf reingefallen. Als ob wir jemals unsere eigenen Entscheidungen treffen könnten, also wirklich. Nein, unsere Mutter - und schockender Weise auch unser Vater - haben uns klar gemacht, wie der Hase wirklich läuft: 18 ist nur eine Zahl. Geburtsschmerzen, jahrelange, anstrengende Erziehung und ausgegebenes Geld aber sind für die Ewigkeit, also sollten wir doch bitte auch einen Abschluss nach Hause bringen. (Das 'bitte' habe ich aus Platzgründen eingebaut, es hat nicht wirklich jemand geglaubt, unsere Eltern würden sich mit unnötigen Höflichkeitsfloskeln aufhalten, wenn es darum geht, die Träume ihrer Kinder zu zerstören, oder?)

Jetzt hätten wir ihnen natürlich auch sagen können, dass sie uns mal gepflegt am... Wir hätten ihnen sagen können, dass wir nicht zurückgehen werden. Aber wer unsere Mutter kennt, weiss, dass Widerspruch einem Suizidversuch gleichkommt und nachdem wir gesehen haben, was für ein Desaster unser älterer Bruder Percy angerichtet hat, nachdem er eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit unserem Vater hatte, haben wir diese Antwortmöglichkeit klugerweise ausgeklammert. OK, Percy hat unseren Vater beleidigt und sich auf die Seite von Fudgy-Fudge gestellt, als alle gesagt haben, wir wären Wahnsinnig... Aber das ist ja fast das Gleiche. Außerdem sind George und ich gute Söhne. Schon immer gewesen. Wir widersprechen unseren Eltern nicht, wenn es um so wichtige Dinge wie Schule oder das Abendessen geht. Mal davon abgesehen, dass unsere Eltern sowieso nur das Beste für uns wollen und rückblickend betrachtet eh immer Recht hatten.

Gut. OK. Streicht das. Wir zwei haben einfach tierischen Schiss vor unserer Mutter. Schon immer gehabt. Ja, meine Freunde, George und Fred Weasley sind verdammte Hasenfüße, wenn es um offene Konfrontation mit ihrer Mutter geht. Also werden wir die abgesägten Fahnenmäste wieder zur Hand nehmen, den Laden erst einmal weitgehend auf Eis legen und zurück zur Schule gehen. Hätten wir das gewusst, oder besser gesagt vorher nachgedacht, hätten wir uns diese (saucoole) Flucht gespart. Denn jetzt müssen wir statt den letzten Monaten des siebten Schuljahres, die noch vor uns lagen, das ganze Jahr nochmal machen.

Aber ist ja alles nicht so schlimm. Ein Jahr geht schnell rum, in der Zwischenzeit werden wir unsere Kunden weiterhin durch Eulenpost und Katalogbestellung beliefern und es ist ja nicht so, als wäre mein Leben total im Gulli. Ich habe ja noch meine Freundin. Einen Menschen, der mich liebt, an den ich mich lehnen kann in schweren Zeiten. Einen Menschen, mit dem ich sowohl einen guten Lacher als auch das Bett teilen kann. Ich, Fred Weasley, habe ja noch immer Angelina Johnson.

Das hätte ich jedenfalls noch gesagt, bevor _es _passierte.

_Danach _sieht's wohl leider so aus:

Aber es ist ja noch viel schlimmer. Ein Jahr kann so was von lang sein, wir müssen unsere Kunden in der Zwischenzeit mit Eulenpost und Katalogbestellung bei der Stange halten und ich kann behaupten, dass mein Leben total im Gulli ist.. Ich habe keine Freundin mehr. Keinen Menschen der mich liebt, an den ich mich in schweren Zeiten lehnen kann. Keinen Menschen, den ich zum Lachen bringen und flachlegen kann. Ich, Fred Weasley, wurde von Angelina Johnson verlassen.

Ja. Angelina Johnson, Liebe meines Lebens, mein Augenstern, mein Grund täglich zu duschen, meine Bettheizung hat-mich-verlassen. Sie hat unsere Beziehung beendet. Sie hat mich eiskalt sitzen gelassen. Mir einen riesig großen, drahtigen, harten, schmerzhaften Korb gegeben. Sie hat zum letzten Mal mit mir zusammen den Bettlakentango getanzt. Sie hat mir die Brust aufgeschnitten und mein Herz mit einem Löffel heraus gepult. Sie hat mir ein Messer in den Rücken gejagt. Mich von einem Hochhaus gestürzt, sie hat... Ihr versteht schon. Der Punkt ist: Fred Weasley ist wieder Solo, Singlefrauen nehmt euch in Acht, here comes Mr. Love Machine! ... Verdammt, in Ordnung. Der _eigentliche _Punkt ist: Im Moment gibt es nur noch zwei Dinge, die mich davon abhalten, Selbstmord zu begehen:

1.: Rache an Angelina. Niemand (und wenn ich niemand sage, meine ich auch niemand) macht nach 1 ½ Jahren Beziehung einfach so mit Fred Weasley Schluss, um einen Tag später mit einem verfluchten Quidditchspieler durchzubrennen. Erst recht nicht, wenn besagter Quidditchspieler Viktor Krum heißt. Nein. Nein. Nein. Oliver Wood, das hätte ich verstanden. Der ist 'heiß', (hab ich jedenfalls gehört, lasst die kranken Gedanken) recht lustig, wenn er nicht gerade zum Quidditch-Hitler wird und hat diesen schottischen Akzent, auf den die Weiber irgendwie total abfahren. Aber Victor Krum? O-Beine, wackelt wie eine Ente, Rüssel der einen Nasenbären vor Neid erblassen ließe, eine (EINE!) Augenbraue und einen Sprachfehler, den nicht einmal fünf Jahre Spracherziehung wett machen würden. Ich meine, HALLO?! Wirklich. Das lass ich ihr nicht durchgehen. Hiermit schwöre ich feierlich, dass ich, Fred Weasley, mir bei erstbester Gelegenheit ein neues Betthäschen suche, neben dem Angelina aussehen wird wie eines von Hagrids Tieren. Nicht wie ein Niffler, die sind niedlich (sollte jemals einer meiner Freunde erfahren, dass ich Niffler niedlich finde, gibt es Tote - nur zur Warnung). Eher so was wie... Nein. Halt. Ich hab's: Ich werde mir eine Freundin suchen, gegen die Angelina aussieht wie Viktor Krum! Und dann werde ich es ihr unter die Nase reiben, bis es blutet! HA! ... Vorher sollte ich mich aber wohl noch um dieses kleine Ich-will-Angelina-zurück-ich-liebe-sie-so-Problem Kümmern. Kann ja nicht so lange dauern.

2.: Rache an meiner Mutter. Niemand (wirklich, niemand) versaut eine (so saucoole) Aktion wie die Flucht aus Hogwarts' damit, mich hinterher dazu zu zwingen, wieder dort anzutanzen. Nicht, ohne dafür zu bezahlen. Oooooh nein. Hiermit schwöre ich nochmals feierlich, dass ich, immer noch Fred Weasley, die Schule mehr denn je auf den Kopf stellen und TROTZDEM den besten Abschluss des Jahres hinlegen werde. Ich gebe zu, meine früheren Noten lassen nicht gerade darauf schließen, aber: Ich bin alles andere als dumm. Das Selbe gilt für meine andere Hälfte, George. Wir waren nur immer zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Streiche zu spielen und unser gesamtes Können in unsere Produkte zu stecken. Es gab sogar Wochen, in denen ich nicht mal gemerkt habe, dass ich in der Schule bin, weil ich so mit den Plänen für unser Unternehmen beschäftigt war. Aber dieses Jahr wird sich das ändern. Ich werde meiner Mutter beweisen, dass auch Herumtreiber etwas - in ihren Augen - Anständiges zustande kriegen. Der wird es noch leid tun, dass sie George und mich unser gesamtes Leben lang dafür gerüffelt hat, einen gesunden Sinn für Humor zu haben. Ich werde ihr zeigen, was Sache ist!

Also zusammengefasst sehen meine Pläne für das kommende Jahr folgendermaßen aus: Angelinas Herz brechen, wie sie meines gebrochen hat (oder wenigstens ihr Ego zerschmettern, damit es meinem eigenen auf dem Friedhof der Bloßgestellten Seelen Gesellschaft leisten kann) und so viel Mist wie möglich anstellen, aber trotzdem noch einen Abschluss kriegen, der meiner Mutter die Freudentränen in die Augen treiben wird, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie die letzten 18 Jahre über total falsch gelegen hat und sich besser vor meinem Genie auf die Knie werfen sollte.

Da sage noch mal jemand, von Hass und Rachsucht erfüllte Menschen hätten keine Chance auf ein erfülltes Leben. Mein Leben wird im nächsten Jahr so was von mit teuflischen Lachern (Nyahahahahahaha!), Flirtaktionen (Hey, Baby, tun dir nicht die Beine weh? Du bist mir schon den ganzen Tag über durch den Kopf gegangen.), Lernsessions (Nur Schwächlinge verlassen die Bibliothek, wenn sie schließt!) und explodierenden Toiletten (KABUMM!) erfüllt sein, dass ich kaum noch Zeit haben werde, zu schlafen!

Ab jetzt heißt es: The Fellowship of Hogwarts ... Ne, das ist dämlich... Lieber: The Two Twins... oder: The Return of Fred Weasley ... Nein, das ist auch lächerlich. Ich brauch einen coolen Namen für mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts ...

Ah, Eingebung:

Macht euch auf was gefasst! Ihr werdet gar nicht wissen, wie euch geschieht, denn ab jetzt heißt es:

**Fred Weasley - Reloaded**


	2. 1 Girls, Girls, Girls

**Fred Weasley - Reloaded**

_1. Girls, Girls, Girls_

Sommerferien. Für jeden Schüler ein Segen. (Lasst mich gar nicht erst wieder damit anfangen, dass ich ja eigentlich gar kein Schüler mehr bin ich aber von meinen grausamen Eltern dazu gezwungen wurde, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen, OBWOHL ich meinen Kindheitstraum bereits erfüllt und eine blendende Zukunft vor mir hatte.)

Wie. Auch. Immer.

Jedenfalls, der Tag, an dem mein Schicksal eine dramatische Wendung nahm, (sofern überhaupt irgendetwas dramatischer sein kann, als die Schicksalswendung, die meine Mutter und meinen Vater involviert, wie sie meinen Traum mit Füßen treten, nur weil... Ihr wisst schon.) lag in den Sommerferien. Es blieb noch eine Woche, bis die Schule wieder los ging und meine Eltern hatten George und mich gerade vor zwei Tagen mit der freudigen Nachricht überrascht, dass wir wieder in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden waren (nein, ich fange jetzt nicht wieder an, mich darüber zu beklagen, was für herzlose Kaltblüter meine Eltern sind). Es war ebenfalls zwei Tage her, dass Angelina mich verlassen hatte. Als ob diese ganze Hogwarts-Sache nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre.

Das heißt, es war genau einen Tag her, dass Angeline mit Victor „Senkfuß", wie ich ihn liebevoll nenne, Krum durchgebrannt war. Damit war es auch einen Tag her, dass ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte, meiner Mutter und Angelina eine Lektion zu erteilen, die sie nicht so schnell wieder vergessen würden. Nachdem also bereits die letzten zwei Tage für mich voller spannender Überraschungen gewesen waren, muss ich wohl gar nicht erst erwähnen, dass ich bester Laune war, als ich an diesem Morgen in die Küche stapfte, um meinen Frust in Toastbrot zu ersticken.

* * *

„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht." Flötete meine Mutter, als sie an mir vorbei in Richtung Wohnzimmer ging. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie beschlossen, auch noch schnell die Eule umzubringen, die ich mir gekauft hatte, wo sie schon so in Fahrt war, was das Fred-Zerstören anging.

Während ich nach etwas Essbaren suchte, kam auch Ron die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern herunter.

Als er mich sah, lachte er leise. Das hatte er in den letzten zwei Tagen ständig getan, sobald er mich oder Goerge sah. Ich hätte mich natürlich darüber aufregen können, wenn ich nicht schon gewusst hätte, dass Ron an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts einen tragischen Unfall erleiden würde. Wirklich traurig.

„Wo ist der andere?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Er würde wohl nie lernen, mich und George auseinander zu halten, dabei war es so leicht. Aber was erwartete ich schon? Wenn nicht mal meine Mutter es schafft, auf Anhieb zu wissen, wer ich war...

„Der 'Andere' schläft."

„Freust du dich schon auf die Schule?" Fragte das kleine Monster, als er sich am Küchentisch niederließ.

„Klappe," brummte ich zurück, während ich mir ein Brot schmierte. „Was machst du überhaupt hier unten? Solltest du nicht in deinem Zimmer sein und deine kostbare Anstecknadel polieren? Wäre doch furchtbar, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig zu Schulbeginn fertig wirst."

„Hermine und Harry kommen heute." Antwortete er prompt und ich musste mich nicht mal umdrehen und ihn ansehen, um zu wissen, dass ein dusseliges Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte. Dieses Grinsen trat seit etwa zwei Monaten immer dann in Erscheinung, wenn Hermine Granger erwähnt wurde. Es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass Ron seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts in seine beste Freundin verknallt war, allerdings sah es inzwischen so aus, als würde Hermine diese Gefühle erwidern. Das hofften jedenfalls Ron und meine Mutter, seit sie das erste Mal mit ihm ausgegangen war. Ich und George waren allerdings inzwischen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Hermine nur mit ihm ausging, weil sie dachte, es wäre richtig so. Kein Wunder. Immerhin wartete seit über fünf Jahren praktisch jeder darauf, dass irgendwas zwischen den Beiden passierte. Aber, mal im Ernst, welches Mädchen, welches _verliebte _Mädchen, ging zwei Monate lang mit dem Objekt ihrer Begierde aus und hielt sich dann immer noch zurück, wenn es um das Thema Beziehung ging? Ich bezweifelte stark, dass bei diesen Dates etwas anderes passierte als Händchenhalten. Hermine hatte einfach ein zu starkes Verantwortungsgefühl, wenn ihr mich fragt. Alle dachten, es sei richtig, also tat sie es, auch wenn nicht viel dabei rum kam. Entweder das, oder sie war ohne einem von uns was zu sagen einem Nonnenorden beigetreten.

Wäre mein eigenes Traumschloss nicht vor zwei Tagen abgerissen worden, hätte ich Ron das vielleicht auch aufgetischt. Aber ich hielt es für brüderlicher und gesünder, ihn weiterhin in seiner Seifenblase dahinblubbern zu lassen.

Ich verließ also die Küche und ging in den Garten hinaus, ohne ihm auf meine bekannt freundliche Art zu erklären, dass Hermine wahrscheinlich eher mit Snape und Voldemort zusammen Polka tanzen würde, als mit ihm etwas anzufangen. Konnte mir ja auch egal sein. Ich hatte mein eigenes kleines Drama, um das ich mich kümmern musste. Um meiner Mutter zu zeigen, wie verdammt falsch sie immer gelegen hatte, musste ich gut in der Schule sein. Damit musste ich also wohl noch eine Woche warten. Was Angelina anging, konnte ich aber jetzt schon planen. Die Nacht zuvor hatte ich zumindest schon mal die wichtigsten Schritte abgesteckt:

_- Heißes Mädchen finden._

_- Heißes Mädchen in Hogwarts finden, damit Angelina sich auch darüber im Klaren ist, dass ich praktisch jede Minute des Tages mit besagtem heißen Mädchen den Astronomieturm entweihen könnte._

_- Am besten Fotos von besagter Entweihung schießen und ihr zuschicken, dann hat sie mehr davon._

_- Mehrere Abzüge von Fotos machen. Man weiss nie, wann man mal knapp bei Kasse ist und spontane Eröffnung von Porno-Schwarzmarkt in Hogwarts nützlich kommt._

_- Auf Angelinas Grab tanzen._

Um nochmal auf das heiße Mädchen zurückzukommen: Sie musste wirklich heiß sein. Heißer als Angelina, damit es ihr auch richtig weh tat und am meisten würde es ihr wohl weh tun, wenn dieses heiße Mädchen in den Kategorien punktete, die sie selbst immer als ihre Schwachstellen angesehen hatte. Und da ich mir über ein Jahr stundenlange Vorträge von Angelina über ihre körperlichen Schwachstellen anhören durfte, wusste ich bestens Bescheid, nach was für einem Mädchen ich suchen musste:

Groß. Lange Beine. Wohlgeformter Hintern. Schmale Schultern.

Oh ja, ich konnte sie schon direkt vor mir sehen... ha... ha... ha. Na ja, um Details konnte ich mich auch später noch kümmern. Erstmal musste ich überlegen, wo ich meine Fangnetze auswerfen sollte. Hogwarts ist immerhin groß und beherbergt viele Mädchen. Ich bin zwar schon immer ein Genießer gewesen, aber ich befürchtete, ein Jahr konnte etwas knapp werden, um jedes anzutesten. Außerdem war ich inzwischen volljährig und somit leider an die Gesetze zum Schutz der Jugend gebunden. Ich war zwar bereit, weit zu gehen, aber eine Klage wegen sexuellen Missbrauchs Minderjähriger hätte meinen Plan, meiner Mutter zu zeigen, was für ein toller Junge ich bin, wohl etwas Abbruch getan. Das schränkte mich schon mal verdammt ein. Also kein Mädchen unterhalb des sechsten Jahrgangs. Wenn es nach Häusern ging, war ich Patriot: Gryffindor hatte bei weitem die hübschesten Mädchen und das in Massen. Nun gut, auch in den anderen Häusern hatte es immer einige Perlen unter den Säuen gegeben, aber an Slytherins z.B. war ich nicht wirklich interessiert. Die konnten zwar gut aussehen, waren allerdings abgrundtief böse. Ich konnte niemanden gebrauchen, der mehr Hass auf die Welt und die Menschen um sich verspürte, als ich ohnehin schon. Das wär eine explosive Mischung gewesen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass meine Mutter wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hätte, wenn ich mit einer Slytherin auflief und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Meine Mutter durfte nicht sterben. Ich brauchte sie. Zumindest noch so lange, bis ich ihr eine Lektion erteilt hatte. Was die Zeit danach betraf: Waldmannsheil, freie Schussbahn!

Ravenclaw beherbergte auch einige sehr hübsche Exemplare, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte. Cho Chang war jetzt im gleichen Jahrgang wie ich und sicherlich einen Versuch wert gewesen, allerdings hatte Harry mir erzählt, dass sie etwas psychopatisch veranlagt war nach Diggorys Tod und, wie gesagt, brauchte ich niemanden, der meine Rolle in der Beziehung ausfüllte.

Hufflepuff ... Ich konnte mich an keine Hufflepuff erinnern. Warum zum Teufel hatte ich nie richtig auf die Mädchen in Hogwarts, vor allem die Jüngeren, geachtet? Ach ja. Richtig. Da hatte ich ja noch Angelina. Eine Runde Mitleid bitte.

Ich würde mich also etwas bei den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws umsehen. Wenn ich dort nichts fand, saß ich im Gryffindorturm ja praktisch in der Goldgrube. OK. Das war also meine Jagdstrategie. Perfekt. Allerdings hätte ich es nicht schlecht gefunden, wenn ich schon vorher etwas nachforschen hätte können. Ich meine, was, wenn ich ein heißes Mädchen fand, sie mit meinem Charme eingesprüht und für mich gewonnen hatte, dann aber feststellen musste, dass sei einen Defekt hatte? Was sollte ich dann machen? Umtauschen? Nein. Ohne vorher Informationen über in Frage kommende Objekte einzuziehen, war es zu gefährlich, blind drauf los zu jagen. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren und konnte mir keine Fehlschläge leisten. Aber wie sollte ich von hier aus etwas über einige Schülerinnen erfahren?

Plötzlich riss mich ein Krachen im Haus aus den Gedanken und ich hörte meine Mutter erfreut aufschreien. Hermine und Harry waren also da. Sehr schön. Aufregend. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja. Informationen sammeln.

Moment mal...

Ich sprang auf und hüpfte, um einiges freudiger als ich es in den letzten zwei Tagen gewesen war, wieder auf das Haus zu.

„Oh, Hermiiiiiineeeeeeee..."

Zu sagen, meine Mutter, Ron, Ginny, Harry und Hermine waren geschockt, als ich strahlend wie die Sonne an ihrem ersten Tag ins Wohnzimmer tänzelte, wäre eine Untertreibung. Ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, hätte in diesem Moment auch Snape für eine Gymnastikstunde mit anschließendem Teekränzchen hereinplatzen können. Wie immer begrüßte ich Harry mit einem männlichen Schlag auf den Rücken und wandte mich dann Hermine zu, die zwischen Ginny und Ron stand. Ich ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte sie, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

„Hi, ich bin's, Fred. Fabelhaft dich zu sehen, siehst gut aus. Deine Haare sind gewachsen, was? Klasse, einfach klasse. Könntest du mal bitte mitkommen?" Ich zog sie an der Hand, die ich immer noch festhielt, von den anderen weg, als mir etwas einfiel. Ginny konnte wohl auch nicht schaden, was die Beratung anging. Ich drehte wieder um und ging schnell zurück zu den anderen. Dass ich Hermine fast auf dem Boden hinter mir herschleifte, bekam ich nur am Rande mit. Es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge, als darauf zu achten, ihr nicht die Schulter auszukugeln. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, packte ich Ginny mit meiner freien Hand bei der Schulter und schob sie vor mir her. Ich drehte mich noch ein letztes Mal um und sah meine Mutter, die uns mit offenem Mund hinterher starrte und Ron, der aussah, als hätte ich ihm gerade den besten Moment seines Lebens verhagelt, entschuldigend an.

„Wir Mädels müssen uns mal unterhalten."

Während ich Ginny vor mir herschob und Hermine weiterhin zog, ignorierte ich ihre Proteste einfach. Erst, als wir in Ginnys Zimmer waren und ich die beiden losgelassen hatte, fiel mir ein, dass ich mir eine Taktik überlegen musste. Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich williges, heißes Fleisch brauchte, um Angelina eins reinzuwürgen wäre wohl nicht die beste Art, sie dazu zu bringen, mir die schnittigsten Schnitten Hogwarts' aufzutischen. Da ich schon immer ein schneller Denker gewesen bin, fiel mir auch sofort die beste Vorgehensweise ein.

Ich seufzte theatralisch und schloss die Tür hinter uns. Als ich mich wieder Ginny und Hermine zuwandte, standen sie immer noch mitten im Zimmer und hatten wütend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ich tat mein Bestes, ein trauriges Gesicht zu ziehen und dem Blick nach zu schließen, den Ginny mir zuwarf, hatte ich es geschafft, wenigstens sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich am Boden zerstört und nicht etwa von blinder Wut zerfressen und zu allem bereit war.

„Ist es wegen Angelina?" Fragte meine Schwester und trat zu mir. „Willst du darüber mit uns reden?"

Hermine, immer noch hart wie Stein und nicht im Geringsten von meinem Seelenschmerz beeindruckt, hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Angelina? Was ist mit ihr?"

Ginny schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sie hat ihn vor zwei Tagen verlassen und ist..." Sie hielt inne und legte sich erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, was den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung verursacht hatte. War sie nicht eben noch dabei gewesen, ihren zerbrochenen, großen Bruder zu bemitleiden?

„Und dann was?" Fragte Hermine neugierig.

Natürlich. Jetzt traf mich auch die Erleuchtung. Hermine war doch in ihrem vierten Jahr mit Senkfuss zum Schulball gegangen. Waren sie danach aber richtig zusammen gewesen? Ginnys Verhalten nach zu urteilen, hätte man meinen können, er und Hermine seien seit zwanzig Jahren verheiratet.

„Sie... sie ist mit Viktor durchgebrannt." Flüsterte Ginny.

Hermine sah Ginny überrascht an. „Ach? Das ist jetzt wirklich eine Überraschung." Sie ließ ihren Blick zwischen mir und Ginny hin und her schweifen und schien zu begreifen, dass wir eine etwas andere Reaktion erwartet hatten. Sie lachte und zuckte die Schultern. „Was? Wir sind nur Brieffreunde und ich hab seit zwei Monaten nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Was habt ihr gedacht? Dass ich mich weinend auf den Boden werfe?" Ihr Blick blieb an mir hängen und sie schenkte mir ein mitleidiges Lächeln - ein absolut falsches, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf.

„Tut mir leid für dich, Fred."

Ich kämpfte den Drang nieder, ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu zuwerfen und jaulte statt dessen schmerzlich auf. „Es ist einfach... Ich habe nachgedacht und ich... Ich kann nicht alleine sein." Ich ging zu Ginnys Bett und ließ mich mit hängendem Kopf darauf nieder. Sofort war Ginny an meiner Seite und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern. Mann, sie hatte meine Fred-am-Boden-zerstört-Masche echt gefressen. Jeder gute Mensch hätte jetzt wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Aber ich war kein guter Mensch mehr. Das hatte ich hinter mir gelassen. Ab jetzt war ich born to kill.

„Du willst dich nach einem neuen Mädchen umsehen, um den Schmerz besser verarbeiten zu können," erklärte Ginny weise.

„Und was haben wir damit zu tun?" Erklang Hermines ungeduldige Stimme. Anscheinend hielt sie es nicht für nötig, sich auf mich schmeißen und mich zu trösten und stand immer noch mitten im Zimmer. War sie schon immer so herzlos gewesen? Hatte wohl zu viel Zeit mit meiner Mutter verbracht.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah sie traurig an. Jedenfalls hoffte ich, dass ich traurig aussah und nicht wie ein Raubtier bereit zum Sprung. Ich bade mich ja wirklich nicht gerne im Mitleid anderer, besonders, wenn es eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund dafür gibt, aber Hermines Verhalten war ja schon fast beleidigend.

„Ich dachte, ihr könntet mir helfen, ein Mädchen zu finden. Du weisst schon, mir ein Bisschen was von den Mädchen in deinem Jahrgang, oder im siebten erzählen... Ich hätte vielleicht schon selbst über eins nachgedacht, aber... Ich... Ich... Ich bin in meinem sechsten Jahr mit Angelina zusammengekommen und... dann waren mir alle anderen... Ich wollte doch immer nur... immer nur Angie..." Stieß ich mit brüchiger Stimme hervor.

Hermine grinste schief und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. Hatte ich es jetzt übertrieben? Den Plan, als Zugabe noch ein paar Tränen rauszuquetschen, ließ ich wohl lieber gleich fallen.

Ginny, die mich die ganze Zeit über unentwegt aus traurigen Augen anstarrte, strich mir über den Rücken. „Ist schon gut... Wir können dir da bestimmt helfen... Ich finde es gut, dass du dich so schnell dazu entschlossen hast, wieder neu anzufangen und..." Sie sprang auf und klatschte freudig in die Hände. „Ich glaube, ich hab da schon eine im Auge!"

Sie strahlte mich an. „Da ist dieses Mädchen und, oh, sie wäre genau die Richtige für dich!"

Hermine, die hinter Ginny stand, verzog das Gesicht und ich musste mich beherrschen, nicht loszulachen. Ja, jetzt war Ginny total in ihrem Element.

„Millicent Bulstrode?" Schlug Hermine mit unschuldiger Stimme vor. Ich warf ihr einen entsetzten Blick zu. Millicent Bulstrode war so ziemlich das Letzte, was ich brauchen konnte. Ich wollte immerhin ein Mädchen und keine... Naturkatastrophe.

„Schön, dass wenigstens du deinen Spaß hast," rief ich wütend aus und stand auf. „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast..." Ich schob Ginny, die zwischen uns stand, zur Seite und trat direkt vor Hermine und sah auf sie runter. „Ich bin im Moment sehr sensibel, verwundbar und mein Herz ist gebrochen, du herzlose Kuh!!"

Das _hätte_ jetzt ein Treffer sein können. Wenn ich die Worte nicht mit aller Wut, die ich seit Tagen so gut es ging, versteckte, herausgeschrien hätte. Ob es schon zu spät für die Tränen war?

Hermine sah einfach mit emotionsloser Miene zu mir auf. Da fiel mir auf, dass sie ziemlich gewachsen war, seit ich sie das Letzte mal gesehen hatte. Oder es lag daran, dass ich sie so selten ohne Ron im Schlepptau sah, der in den letzten Jahren unerhört in die Höhe geschossen und inzwischen größer als ich war. Dagegen sah wohl jeder zwangsläufig klein aus. Inzwischen war sie bestimmt 1.75 m groß und damit nur fünf Zentimeter kleiner als ich. Da fiel mir wieder ein, dass Angelina sich immer darüber beschwert hatte, dass sie so klein gegen mich aussah... Aber was dachte ich da. Hermine war wie meine Schwester... eine sehr nervige Schwester... nerviger als Ginny... Sie war praktisch... wie Ron mit Titten. Also wie ein Zwidderbruder für mich.

„Beruhig dich, Fred, ist schon OK," schaltete sich Ginny wieder ein und legte mir eine Hand auf den Oberarm. Anscheinend hatte sie meinen Wutausbruch auf meinen 'sensiblen und herzgebrochenen' Status zurückgeführt. Hach,die Kleine ist manchmal so einfältig. Fast schon süß.

„Ich meinte _nicht _Bulstrode. Hermine hat nur einen Scherz gemacht. Ich dachte eher an..." Sie warf Hermine einen aufgeregten Blick zu. „... Bethany Cube!"

Cube? Sagte mir nichts. Bethany? Was war das denn für ein Name? Stephanie kannte ich ja, aber Bethany... Klang nach einer alten Matrone.

Hermine bemerkte meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie ist in Hufflepuff. Siebter Jahrgang. Sag bloß nicht, sie ist dir nie aufgefallen! Sie ist immerhin nur ein Jahr jünger als du _und _war auch in Dumbledore's Army! Oh... Entschuldige. Du hattest ja Angelina und nur Augen für sie, du Armer, das hatte ich ganz vergessen." Sie lächelte mich zuckersüß an.

Sagt mal, liegt das an mir, oder war Hermine auf eine Schlägerei aus?

„Ich müsste sogar noch ein Foto haben, auf dem sie auch drauf ist!" Rief Ginny aus und stürzte sich auf ein Regal, das mit Fotoalben vollgepackt war. Warum Mädchen glauben, von jedem Tag in ihrem Leben fünfhundert Fotos schießen zu müssen, werde ich wohl nie verstehen. Besonders, wie sie dann auch noch genau wissen können, welche Fotos in welchem Album sind.

Ziemlich genau zwei Sekunden später stand sie neben mir und blätterte in einem roten Album herum, bis sie anscheinend das Foto gefunden hatte, nach dem sie suchte.

„Da, das hab ich am ersten Ferientag am King's Cross gemacht. Ich hab einfach alle die ich kenne, gefragt, ob ich Fotos machen kann."

„Du solltest nicht so viel mit Creevy rumhängen," murmelte ich und riskierte einen Blick auf das Foto, das sie mir vor die Nase hielt.

„Die zweite von links ist Bethany." Erklärte sie.

Zweite von links... Ich betete zu Gott, dass sie nicht so schlimm aussah, wie ihr Name sich anhörte.

Okay.

Das war gut.

Das war sogar sehr gut.

Wie es aussah, versteckte sich hinter Bethany eine Stephanie... Ihr wisst schon. Sie hatte schulterlanges, glattes schwarzes Haar und stechend blaue Augen, heller Teint. Sie war auch nicht so ein Erdnuckel wie Angelina (ha-ha!). Sie trug zwar eine Jeans und einen Pullover, schien allerdings recht gut gebaut zu sein. Da hatten wir also die Glückliche. Bethany Cube würde gar nicht wissen, wie ihr geschah, wenn ich erstmal anfing, meinen Charme zu versprühen, nyahahahaha!

„Gefällt sie dir?" Fragte Ginny nervös.

Ich grinste. Das erste echte Grinsen seit zwei Tagen. „Ja."

„Klasse!" Ginny klappte das Fotoalbum zu und sprang an mir hoch, um mich zu umarmen.

„Dann kann ich jetzt ja gehen." Sagte Hermine in ihrer gewohnt schnippischen Art und verließ das Zimmer.

Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie mir die Zunge rausstreckte, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Wollte da etwa noch jemand auf meine Abschussliste? Oder hatte sie ihre Tage? Sollte ich sie wohl mal bei Gelegenheit fragen.

* * *

**A/N: **_Danke für die Reviews! Freut mich, wenns gefällt. Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel hat einige Lacher hervorgerufen –lol- (Für die Leser von Draco's Lament: Will be updated soon!)  
_

_Cordialmente,_

_Ganjazuka _


	3. 2 Was wollen Mädchen?

**Fred Weasley - Reloaded**

_2. Was wollen Mädchen?_

Bethany war es also. Ich würde mich sofort am ersten Schultag an sie ranschmeißen. Letztes Jahr hatte Gryffindor Wahrsagen mit den Hufflepuffs. Hoffentlich hatte sich das nicht geändert. Während Zaubertränke würde ich zu beschäftigt damit sein, mit George zusammen Snape an den Rande des Wahnsinns zu treiben, wie immer. Außerdem war Wahrsagen ein gutes Fach, um mit den anderen Schülern zu... interagieren (Verbesserung meiner verbalen Fähigkeiten, Schritt 1 in Sachen gebildeter werden). Trelawney ist immer zu sehr damit beschäftigt, eine nahende Katastrophe hinter jedem Teeblatt zu erkennen, also kümmerte sie es nicht wirklich, wenn man sich miteinander unterhielt, solange nur am Ende jeder Stunde mindestens ein tragischer Tod vorausgesagt wurde. Aber wie sollte ich der Glücklichen klar machen, dass ich der Traum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte war? Ich musste ihre Aufmerksamkeit kriegen. Als einer der berühmten Weasley-Zwillinge sollte mir das eigentlich nicht schwer fallen, aber hier ging es nicht darum, einfach irgendwas in die Luft zu jagen und dann Applaus zu ernten. Ich musste sie romantisch, nicht spaßig für mich interessieren. Und wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte... war ich, zumindest was das 'erbeuten' von Mädchen anging, eine unerfahrene Jungfrau. Mit Angelina zusammen zu kommen, war nicht schwer gewesen. Immerhin waren wir immer gut befreundet gewesen, zusammen im Quidditchteam und genauso wie es keine Frage war, ob sie mit mir zum Yule Ball geht, war es nie eine Frage gewesen, dass wir früher oder später irgendwann mal zusammen kommen würden. Alles was ich tun musste, war abwarten und Tee trinken, bis die Dinge von alleine ins Rollen kamen. Klar, als wir dann zusammen waren, musste ich mich schon anstrengen, aber, mal ehrlich, es ist schon etwas anstrengender, die Gunst eines Mädchen zu gewinnen, mit dem man in der Vergangenheit nie ein Wort gewechselt hatte, als bei einem Mädchen den Romantiker raushängen zu lassen, mit dem man zusammen ist. Immerhin weiss man da, woran man ist und zieht diesen ganzen Prinz Charming-Kram ja nur dazu ab, um hinterher... Wie auch immer. Also konnten mir die Erfahrungen mit Angelina hierbei nicht helfen, weil die Situation ganz anders gewesen war. Was frühere Freundinnen anging... Verdammt. Bis ich vierzehn war, habe ich überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass es so etwas wie Geschlechtsunterschiede gibt und die paar Mädchen mit denen ich aus gewesen war, bevor ich im sechsten Jahr mit Angelina zusammen kam... Das war absoluter Schwachsinn und hat mir weder Ruhm noch Erfahrung eingebracht.

Mist. Warum bin ich nur so ein verdammter Spätzünder gewesen!

Alles Georges und Lees Schuld; hätten die mich nicht immer in ihre Streiche mit reingezogen, hätte ich vielleicht schon mit 11 den Cassanova in mir entdeckt.

Wo ich gerade bei George bin, der war auch keine große Hilfe, was die Verwirklichung meiner Pläne anging. Er war zwar voll mit dabei, als ich ihm vorschlug, die Schule in unsere Gewalt zu bringen, was allerdings das Lernen anging, brachte er nur ein Lachen zustande. Was Angelina anging, brachte er auch nur ein Lachen zustande. Und als ich ihm von meiner Idee mit Bethany erzählte, war er immer noch damit beschäftigtüber Angelina zu lachen. Also musste ich wohl ohne meinen Zwilling auskommen, was die Bethany-Sache und das Pauken anging. Aber gut, ich war ja sowieso immer der Klügere von uns gewesen.

Denken wir mal für einen Moment logisch. Was mögen Mädchen?

_-Süßigkeiten_

Aber Süßigkeiten machen auch dick. Wollte ich mir wirklich das Gejammer von Bethany anhören, wenn meine Süßigkeiten sie dick gemacht hatten? Und liegt das an mir, oder klang das jetzt total zweideutig? Egal. Weiter im Text.

_-Ausgehen_

Das sparte ich mir wohl lieber bis zum Hogsmeade-Wochenende auf. Es sei denn, sie fand die Idee, einen Spaziergang um die Peitschende Weide herum zu machen, ansprechend. Klar kannte ich meine Wege aus dem Schloss raus nach Hogsmeade, auch wenn es kein offizieller Besuch in der Stadt war, aber die wollte ich ihr nicht gleich auf die Nase binden. Immerhin musste ich eine mysteriöse Aura bewahren, die nach purem Sex schrie, sonst konnte ich das alles gleich vergessen und ins Kloster gehen.

_-Blumen_

Gut, das Mädchen Blumen mögen, ist ja allgemein bekannt. Aber warum? Mit Blumen kann man nichts anstellen, außer man verzaubert sie, damit sie irgendwas Witziges tun. Wie z.B. explodieren, sobald man an ihnen riecht. Aber ich hatte eine leise Ahnung, dass das nicht gerade ein guter Schritt in Richtung 'Fred der sanfte Romantiker und Frauenverführer' war.

_-Kreativität und Spontanität_

Jedenfalls, sofern man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken darf. Also Spontan ist mein zweiter Vorname, da habe ich keine Probleme mit. Kreativ bin ich auch... wenn ich Sachen in die Luft jagen soll. Aber romantisch kreativ? Passt das überhaupt zusammen? Mal überlegen. Was ist gleichzeitig kreativ und romantisch? ... Candlelight Dinner mit selbstgekochten Essen auf dem Astronomieturm?... WHOA! Wann war ich bitte zu Dr. Love geworden! Das war ja wohl eine geniale Idee und das gleich beim ersten Versuch! ... Sofern ich mich allerdings nicht innerhalb des nächsten Jahres auch noch in Zacherl verwandelte, konnte ich das vergessen. Kochen ist nicht gerade meine Stärke. Mich in die Nähe von entflammbaren Dingen zu lassen ist generell eine heikle Angelegenheit und selbst wenn ich zu Zacherl würde, hätte ich dann das Problem mit dem Ziegenbart und der Glatze. Das sieht einfach nicht aus. Nein. Weiter überlegen... Was malen? Zu kindisch. Außerdem könnte ich kein akzeptables Strichmännchen zu Papier bringen, selbst wenn mein Leben davon abhinge. Es musste etwas sein, das ich konnte...

Schreiben! Ein Gedicht, natürlich! Warum war ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Jetzt musste ich mich nur noch von der Muse küssen lassen... Küssen... Ich hatte Angelina immer so gerne geküsst... Argh! Halt! Nicht ablenken lassen. Ein Gedicht, ein Gedicht...

_Rosen sind rot, Pfeilchen sind blau._

_Bethany auch, das weiss ich genau._

Nochmal.

_Bethany, oh Bethany,_

_Warum nur heißt du nicht Stephanie?_

Müll. Ich wusste, der Name würde mir noch Probleme bereiten. Auf Bethany reimt sich einfach nichts außer Stephanie. Zumindest nicht in meinem Wortschatz. Aber andererseits: Wer sagt bitte, dass sich Gedichte immer reimen müssen? Sie sollen nur schön klingen. Also, auf ein Neues:

_'B' steht für deine Brüste, die Freude schenken_

_'E' steht für die Ekstase, in die ich dich versetzen kann_

_'T' steht für den Trottel, der ich bin_

Ooooooooooookay. Neuer Plan und nochmal ganz ruhig und von vorne.

Ich wusste, was ich erreichen wollte. Ich hatte ein Zielobjekt gefunden. So weit, so gut. Aber was _wollte _besagtes Zielobjekt? Was wollen Mädchen im Allgemeinen?

Fragen, die die Welt nicht braucht.

Aber ich brauchte die Antworten. Und ich _wusste_, wer die Antworten hatte (mal eine Abwechslung, bei den ganzen Fragen, die ich hier stelle): Ein Mädchen. Wozu hatte ich bitte eine Schwester? (Und schon steh ich wieder in den Miesen, was Antworten angeht.) Und ich hatte ja nicht nur irgendeine Schwester. Ich hatte Ginevra Weasley! _Die_ Kupplerin schlechthin!

Mir wird gerade klar, dass das eben zehn Minuten meines Lebens waren, die ich nie wieder bekommen werde. Vergeudet. Weg. Dabei lag alles so nahe: Alles was ich brauchte war Ginny. Nun. Besser spät als nie.

„Wohin gehst du jetzt schon wieder?" Fragte George aufgebracht und schleuderte einen Gartengnom in die nächste Hemisphäre. Überraschung! Wir waren mal wieder von Mum dazu verdonnert worden, den Garten zu entgnomen.

„Mir ist grad was Wichtiges eingefallen, den Rest schaffst du doch alleine, oder? Danke!" Rief ich ihm über meine Schulter zu, als ich wieder ins Haus lief. Normalerweise ließ ich George ja nicht alleine mit einer Aufgabe sitzen, die wir bekommen hatten, immerhin war er nicht Ron. Aber ich musste meinem Geistesblitz so schnell es ging nachgehen, ehe er wieder durch eine andere, bescheuerte Idee zerstört wurde. Außerdem hatte George eine Strafe verdient, nachdem er sich bei der Vorstellung von mir als Klassenbester fast die Hosen nass gemacht hatte.

Als ich in die Küche trat, war ich überrascht, Harry alleine am Küchentisch sitzen und ein Buch über Quidditch lesen zu sehen.

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?" Fragte ich im Vorbeigehen. Mehr aus Höflichkeit, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihn bemerkt hatte, als aus Interesse. Harry hatte Höflichkeit verdient. Harry war nett. Harry hatte nicht verdient zu sterben. Harry hätte mich sicher nicht wieder zurück in die Schule geschickt, oder mich wegen Senkfuß verlassen... OK, der Gedanke ist irritierend.

„In Rons Zimmer," antwortete er und zog ein Gesicht, ehe er sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte.

Ich nickte und ging die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk hoch. Sekunde. Die Zwei waren in Rons Zimmer? Alleine? Sie hatten doch wohl nicht etwa...

„Wie kann man nur so _bescheuert _sein, Ron!"

„Ich bin nicht bescheuert! Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"

„Es geht darum, was du _gesagt _hast! Manchmal kannst du wirklich so was von... Argh! Warum rede ich überhaupt noch mit dir!"

... einen Streit. Natürlich. Als ob mein kleiner Idiotenbruder auch dazu in der Lage wäre, etwas anderes mit einem hübschen Mädchen anzustellen, als zu streiten. Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu, während ich an Rons geschlossener Zimmertür vorbeiging und stand kurz darauf in Ginnys Zimmer. Todtraurig, wie sich versteht.

„Ginny..."

„Was ist los?" Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und legte die Zeitschrift, die sie gelesen hatte, zur Seite.

Ich ließ mich neben ihr nieder und seufzte tief.

„Was wollen Mädchen?" Fragte ich schließlich und sah sie an, als ob sie den Schlüssel zur ultimativen Weisheit besaß. Und irgendwie tat sie das ja auch. Hoffte ich zumindest.

Sie sah mich überrascht an. „Also... In welcher Hinsicht?"

Ich kämpfte den Drang nieder, die Augen zu rollen. Was dachte sie bitte? Dass ich mich hier mit Trauermiene hinsetzte, einen melancholischen Seufzer ausstieß, der Shakespeare vor Neid hätte grün werden lassen würde und dann von ihr wissen wollte, was ein Mädchen so auf ihrer Pizza wollte?

„Jungs. Ich habe nachgedacht und wenn ich will, dass das mit Bethany was wird, sollte ich wohl nicht gleich im ersten Gespräch von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere latschen. Ich weiss fast gar nichts von ihr, also stehe ich etwas im Dunkeln. Außerdem sind Mädchen generell sehr... kompliziert."

Also bitte. Die Erklärung war ja wohl Idiotensicher.

Sie legte den Kopf etwas schräg. „Du willst wissen, ob ich weiss, auf was für Typen sie so steht und generell, worauf du bei Mädchen achten solltest?"

Ding! Ding! Ding! Bitte, ging doch.

„Ja..." Noch ein Seufzer.

Sie lächelte mich mitfühlend an. „Also ich weiss, dass sie letztes Jahr mit Joel Samson zusammen war. Wenn das generell der Typ ist, auf den sie steht, würde ich sagen, du solltest einfach du selbst und locker sein. Samson soll ein ziemlich lustiger Kerl sein, hab ich gehört. Also bring sie einfach zum lachen."

Oh Sonnenschein, du hast dich wieder in das Dunkel meines Lebens gewagt! Sie zum lachen bringen! Leichter ging es ja wohl nicht; ich bin Experte, wenn es darum geht, anderen ein Lachen zu entlocken! HA!

Sie sah mich nachdenklich an. „Samson nimmt die Schule aber auch etwas ernster als du."

Oh unwissende, süße Ginny! Hätte sie geahnt, dass sie den neuen Topschüler Hogwarts' neben sich hatte... Sie ist ja so jung und naiv.

„Sonst noch was?" Fragte ich, so geknickt ich konnte.

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. „Sie war eine Zeit lang in Oliver Wood verliebt, also mag sie wohl auch athletische Typen."

Das lief ja immer besser. Also, ich will mich ja nicht selbst loben, aber ich bin schon ne megamäßige Sportkanone. Oder Quidditchkanone. Wie auch immer, was ich sagen will: Ich hab's einfach drauf.

Ich wollte gerade weiter nachhaken, als die Stimmen von Hermine und Ron immer lauter wurden und inzwischen sogar durch Ginnys Zimmertür klar und deutlich zu verstehen waren. War ja klar, dass Mum immer genau dann in der Winkelgasse einkaufen war, wenn Ron und Hermine das Haus zusammen schrien, aber immer dann da war, wenn George und ich Mist bauten.

„_Was _soll das denn jetzt bitte heißen!" Keifte Hermine und ich hätte schwören können, dass der Fußboden zitterte. „Bist du jetzt total bescheuert!"

„Nein! Alles was ich sage, ist: Wer nicht will, der hat schon!" Gab Ron zurück und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Ginny und ich warfen uns einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Dann hörten wir das Knallen. Gefolgt von Rons Aufschrei.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille und ich sah Ginnys Gesicht an, dass sie das Gleiche dachte, wie ich: Hermine hatte unseren Bruder getötet.

Dann brach Hermine in Rons Zimmer in lautes Gelächter aus und kurz darauf hörten wir auch George unten im Garten auflachen.

Was hatte ich jetzt schon wieder verpasst!

**A/N: **_Ja, ich leb noch -drop- Sry, dass das alles so lange gedauert hat, bis mal wieder ein Upload kam. Aber der Januar war echt für den Arsch (sorry). Arbeitsstress, Homestress und dann darauf folgend totaler Blackout was schreiben angeht. Ich bin zwar mit meinen Stories immer dem Upload voraus, aber wenn man noch mal alles überarbeiten wollte, ist es nicht gut, wenn der Kopf total leergefegt ist x.x Was auch erklärt, warum Draco's Lament nicht diese, sondern eher nächste Woche upgeloadet wird. Tut mir leid, aber ab jetzt sollte es wieder fließender gehen, da ich mich wieder zu den Lebenden zählen kann -verlegen lach- So'n Neujahrshänger muss auch mal sein u.u_

_An die Reviewer des letzten Chappis:_

_ haunted-jess: Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat auch Lacher hervorgerufen!_

_Syra: Er wird auch immer sympathischer, der Teufel lol_

_Tess Granger: Bethany, tja... Es gibt ja immer so die eine Schlampe, die man nich mag, ne XD Lass dich überraschen, wie nahe sie oder sonst jemand anderes, mit dem man gar nicht gerechnet hat, in Freds Nähe kommt -g- Und zu den Hunden - also ich würd mich gern von Fred beißen lassen XD_

_ MaLfoysBabyZ: Na ja, auch eine Hermine muss böse Seiten haben, da bin ich mir sicher XD_

_silvertrust: Hab wegen Molly länger überlegt, hab mir dann aber gedacht... Na ja, trotz allem isses ja die Mutter und Söhne und ihre Mommys halt -lol- _

_dreamdancerin: Ja, stimmt, in den Büchern ist Molly wirklich sanft mit ihnen umgesprungen - aber wer weiss, was da noch so auf die zwei Süßen zukommt im nächsten Band -lol- Finds jedenfalls auch naheliegend, dasse wenigstens versucht, sie wieder in die Schule zu prügeln XD_

_pringless: durchtrieben, gemein, viele Hintergedanken... das trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf! XD_

_Gwendolyne: Jo, hab mal gedacht, ich muss all den angestauten Zynismus auspacken, der sich in mir verankert hatte -g-_

_Lacey: Danke für das Kompliment -freu- Mein Schreibstil beschäftigt mich andauernd, da ist es schön, so was zu hören :)_

_Nina: Zu viele Lacher? Gibt's für mich nicht XD Aber wie du schon gemerkt hast, habe ich einen etwas... derben Humor -sweetdrop- Nya, kann ich nichts für, ist der Einfluss von meinen Freunden XD_

_Jalousie: Tut mir leid, wegen der Wartezeit, aber ich hoffe, meine Erklärung ist annehmbar und nachvollziehbar. War echt was los bei mir und ich hatte total die Wand vor'm Kopp. Na ja. Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da da da XD  
_

_Danke für alle Reviews und noch mal dickes sorry für die Wartezeit! _

_Ich hoffe, auch das Kapitel hat gefallen und regt zu Reviews an -g:))_

_Adios,_

_Ganjazuka_


	4. 3 Der verlorene Humor

**Fred Weasley - Reloaded**

_3. Der verlorene Humor_

Als Ginny und ich in Rons Zimmer stürzten, um dem Aufschrei und dem Knall auf den Grund zu gehen, hätten wir wohl einiges erwartet. Wirklich. Einiges. Aber nicht _das:_

Ron lag, alle viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem Boden und seine Stirn war sogar noch roter als der Rest seines Gesichts. Und... auf seiner Brust stand ein Gnom. Ein tanzender Gnom... Cool, bis dahin hatte ich gar nicht gewusst, dass Gnome auch den Macarena tanzen können. Hermine hielt nicht wie erwartet ein Messer oder ein anderes Mordinstrument in den Händen, sondern stand am offenen Fenster, hielt sich den Bauch und ... lachte. Ja: Hermine Granger, Streberin des Jahrhunderts und trockene Regelfanatikerin lachte und ich meine nicht nur ein leises Lachen oder gar kichern. Eher als hätte der Geist einer Hyäne von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Im nächsten Moment erschien das Gesicht von George neben ihr; anscheinend hatte er sich seinen Besen geschnappt und war zum Fenster hochgeflogen, um sich das Fiasko ansehen zu können, das ohne Zweifel er verursacht hatte. Auch er gackerte wie ein Besessener und fiel fast rückwärts von seinem Cleanswip herunter, als er Ron und den Gnom entdeckte, der nun vom Macarena zu einer sehr interessanten Interpretation des Ententanzes übergegangen war.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Ginny, die neben mir im Türrahmen stand, unsicher. „Wir haben Ron schreien gehört..."

„Haben sich angeschrien... genervt... Gnom... geworfen... durchs Fenster..." Stieß George lachend hervor und hielt sich am Fensterrahmen fest.

„Ron... Stirn..." Fügte Hermine atemlos hinzu und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf das schwer verwundete Opfer.

Jetzt schien auch wieder Leben in Ron zu kommen: Er setztes ich wütend auf und der Gnom landete mit einer gekonnten Pirouette auf dem Boden neben ihm.

„Das ist NICHT lustig!" Schrie er und funkelte Hermine und George an. „Du hättest mich WIRKLICH verletzten können!"

George verdrehte die Augen. „Weil ja so oft Leute von einem fliegenden Gnom erschlagen werden. Liegt in der Liste der häufigsten Todesarten bei Zauberern gleich hinter 'Von einem Niffler angesprungen und zu Tode geschnüffelt', was?"

Nun brach auch Ginny in Gelächter aus.

George lachte. Hermine Lachte. Ginny lachte. Ron versuchte, Todesstrahlen aus seinen Augen abzufeuern.

Na, fällt schon wem was auf? Irgendwas?

Richtig: Ich lachte nicht. Nicht mal einer der nervösen oder traurigen Lacher, die ich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gezwungenermaßen ausgestoßen hatte. Auch kein MUAHAHAHAHA. Gar. Nichts.

Ich meine, hallo! Das hier war ja wohl zum Schreien komisch! Ron wird von Gartegnom zu Boden gerissen und danach von selbigem als Tanzfläche missbraucht. Ich wusste, dass das jetzt eine der Situationen war, die geradezu nach einem kräftigen Fred-Weasley-Lachen schrien, aber es kam nichts raus.

Ich drehte mich um und verließ das Zimmer. Die Anderen waren immer noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich totzulachen, oder beleidigt zu sein, als zu merken, dass ich ging.

Das war furchtbar. Das war... schrecklich.

In der Geschichte der Menschheit gibt es so viele Tragödien, die einem einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen.

Wir Zauberer hatten Voldemort... und Voldemort... die Weird Sisters, die musikalisch nun wirklich eine Tragödie sind... die Chudley Cannons, die seit 1892 nicht mehr in der Liga gewonnen hatten... und Voldemort... Todesser... hatte ich Voldemort schon erwähnt?

Auch bei den Muggeln spielen sich regelmäßig Tragödien ab, von denen sogar wir Zauberer mal mehr und mal weniger erfuhren.

Die Hindenburg. Die Titanic. Der erste Weltkrieg. Der zweite Weltkrieg. Holocaust. Pearl Harbour. Celine Dion. Die World Trade Center. Bush wird zum zweiten Mal Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten.

Aber das alles ist nur Fliegenscheiße auf dem großen Teller des Lebens unter Anbetracht der jüngsten Ereignisse:

Fred Weasley hatte seinen Humor verloren.

Etwas traumatisiert aufgrund meiner neuesten Entdeckung, stolperte ich die Treppe runter und betrat die Küche. Prompt wurde ich praktisch von Harry umgerannt, dessen Sucher-Reflexe wohl während der letzten zehn Minuten geschlafen hatten.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte er fast schon panisch. „Ron hat geschrien, ist er..."

Seinem Blick nach zu schließen schien er anzunehmen, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser soeben in Rons Zimmer geklettert waren und ihn an Ort und Stelle gefoltert hatten.

„George hat ihm einen Gnom an den Kopf geworfen." Murmelte ich und ließ mich am Küchentisch nieder.

Harry blieb wie am Boden festgeklebt stehen und... lachte. Wunderbar.

Mein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das Harry kurz zuvor noch gelesen und wahrscheinlich achtlos auf den Tisch geworfen hatte, um seine Hände frei zu haben, wenn er mal wieder die Welt rettete.

Quidditch through the ages.

Hm. Gutes Buch.

Sekunde.

Quidditch ...

„Was meinst du, wer wird dieses Jahr Teamcaptain?" Unterbrach ich seinen Lachanfall. Das ich daran noch nicht früher gedacht hatte... Verdammt!

Harry sah mich überrascht an. „Na ja... Keine Ahnung. Katie vielleicht? Sie ist jetzt diejenige die am längsten im Team ist..."

Ich nickte nachdenklich.

„Willst du wieder Treiber werden?" Fragte Harry und ich hätte schwören können, einen hoffnungsvollen Schimmer in seinen Augen zu entdecken.

Na ja. Wer konnte es dem Jungen schon verübeln? George und ich sind einfach gut in allem was wir tun und Quidditchspielen ist da keine Ausnahme. Wie gesagt: Moi ist eine megamäßige Sportskanone. Quidditch, Quodpot, mit 5 Brüdern um Essen kämpfen, vor Filch weglaufen... ich kann einfach alles.

„Ich denke darüber nach..." Antwortete ich und mein Hirn lief bereits auf Hochtouren. Die Positionen waren wieder neu besetzt worden, nachdem George, Harry und ich den Quidditchbann von Umbridge bekommen hatten, das wusste ich. Aber ich wusste auch, dass die neuen Treiber des Gryffindor-Teams mehr Angst vor den Klatschern hatten als jeder andere. Nicht gerade eine gute Voraussetzung für eine gelungene Performance mit Keule und Besen.

Und wenn ich wieder im Team wäre, könnte ich Ron nicht nur bei den Spielen sondern auch bei jedem Training zusehen und wenn ich _da_ nicht in Gelächter ausbrechen würde, wusste ich auch nicht.

„Was gibt es da noch nachzudenken!" Harry setzte sich eilig auf den Stuhl neben meinem und sah mich flehentlich an. „Bitte, versuch es und George auch. Es wird so viel einfacher sein, zu spielen, wenn wir nicht mehr aufpassen müssen, dass unsere eigenen Treiber uns auf der Flucht vor den Klatschern vom Besen reißen."

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass George bestimmt nicht zwei mal darüber nachdenken würde, wenn sich die Chance ergab, wieder ins Team zu kommen und ich sicher nicht einmal vor Mord zurückschrecken würde, um die jetzigen Treiber aus dem Weg zu schaffen - doch mal wieder wurde ich von Rons Geschrei unterbrochen.

„WEIßT DU WAS? DU KANNST MICH MAL... Ach nein, warte! DAS WILLST DU JA NICHT!"

Im nächsten Moment kam eine nicht mehr ganz so amüsiert aussehende Hermine die Treppe herunter gepoltert, stampfte durch die Küche und flüchtete in den Garten.

Harry räusperte sich. „Hat er das gerade so gemeint, wie ich denke, dass er es meinte?"

Ich konnte Harry seine Unsicherheit nicht verübeln. Immerhin reden wir hier von Ron. Der selbe Ron, der vor zwei Jahren noch das Wort 'Lebedame' benutzt hatte, wenn alle anderen von 'Schlampe' sprachen.

Und ich konnte Hermine auch nicht verübeln, dass sie ihn nicht 'mal können' wollte. Immerhin reden wir hier immer noch von Ron. Urgh.

Ginny, die nun ebenfalls in die Küche trat und Hermine allem Anschein nach auf den Fersen war, nahm Harry die Entscheidung ab, nach welchem seiner Freunde er zuerst sehen sollte.

„Ich red mal mit Ron," murmelte er und hetzte die Treppe - die seit Monaten nicht mehr so viel Betrieb erfahren hatte - hoch.

Nun gut, Ron und Hermine stritten also und ich hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung, worum es ging. Außerdem ging es mich ja sowieso nichts an. Da blieb mir nur noch eines übrig:

Mich einmischen.

Ich hängte mich an Ginny, die gerade in den Garten raus verschwand. „Was ist los?"

Ginny warf die Arme in die Luft. „Wenn ich das mal wüsste... Halt. Was ist das?" Sie war so abrupt stehen geblieben, dass ich in sie reinlief und ihr Kopf gegen meine Brust stieß. Ich rieb mit einer Hand über meinen Brustkorb und mit der anderen über ihren Hinterkopf (hey, großer Bruder bleibt großer Bruder, auch wenn er zum Racheengel im Namen der Liebe mutiert ist).

„Was meinst du?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Na, _das. _Hörst du das nicht?" Sie schüttelte meine Hand ab und drehte sich um.

„Nein, was-"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Pscht! Wenn du sabbelst, kannst du es ja nicht hören."

„Du hast es auch gehört, obwohl-"

„Fred!"

„Ich sag ja nur-"

„Ruhe!"

„Redet man so mit seine-AU!" Im nächsten Moment hüpfte ich auf einem Bein durch die Küche. Typisch kleine Schwestern. Müssen einem immer gegen das Schienbein treten. Jetzt, wo ich zu sehr auf meine schwere Verletzung fixiert war, als zu reden, hörte ich es auch. Ein... Da rieselte irgendwas. Ganz leise.

„Nicht schon wieder," stöhnte ich und ging zum Kamin. Tatsächlich. Das Feuer brannte und der Blumentopf auf dem Sims, in dem meine Mutter das Flohpuder aufbewahrte, war wiedermal umgekippt. Das ist in den letzten Wochen schon öfter passiert. Besonders, wenn meine Mutter den Kamin benutzt - sie ist immer so in Eile, schnell wegzukommen, weil sie denkt, je eher sie wieder da ist, umso weniger können George und ich in der Zeit in die Luft jagen.

„War Harry nicht die ganze Zeit unten? Warum hat er es nicht gehört?" Fragte Ginny genervt, als sie zu mir trat.

„Er hat über 5 Minuten gebraucht, bis Leben in ihn gekommen ist, als Ron geschrien hat, da wird ihm das hier kaum auch aufgefallen sein."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir sollten ihm verbieten, Bücher über Quidditch zu lesen, wenn er alleine ist. Das wird langsam gefährlich."

Ich nickte. „Und diesmal haben wir es zu spät bemerkt..." Ich zeigte auf eine dünne Spur aus Asche, am Boden, die sich vom Kamin entfernte und ins Wohnzimmer verschwand. „Was genau kommt noch mal aus dem Kamin raus, wenn ein magisches Feuer zu lange brennt?" Ich kratzte mich am Kopf. Das war mal wieder einer der Momente, in denen ich mir wünschte, ich hätte in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe besser aufgepasst und nicht mit Angelina-

Streicht das.

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Irgendwas ... aus Asche."

„Das hat jetzt sehr geholfen," gab ich trocken zurück.

„Ja, bitte. Ich geh nach Hermine sehen. Du kannst ja in der Zeit hier... irgendwas dagegen machen."

„Wogegen wär dann nur die Frage," murmelte ich, als sie in den Garten verschwand. Seufzend stellte ich den Blumentopf mit dem, was noch an Inhalt da war, wieder auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Während ich im Buchregel nach etwas Nützlichem suchte, überlegte ich, ob es wohl sinnvoll wäre, Mum unter die Nase zu reiben, dass sie Mist gebaut hatte... Eher nicht.

„Ha, dich hab ich gesucht." In triumphierender Geste schnappte ich mir die bereits leicht ausgefranste Ausgabe von 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them' aus dem Regal und überflog die Seiten. Die Kapitel mit geschichtlichem Blahblah-Inhalt überspringend, fand ich, wonach ich suchte: Eine alphabetische Auflistung sämtlicher, bekannter Monster und... Dinger. Bereits bei 'A' wurde ich fündig.

Ein Ashwinder war aus dem Kamin gekommen. Laut Buch sollte ein kompetenter Zauberer mit den Dingern umgehen können... Ich frag das ja nicht gerne, aber:

Percy? Irgendwo? Nein?

Seufz. Nun gut. Eine Schlange aus Asche, die nach einiger Zeit von alleine zerfällt. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Ich wollte das Buch gerade zuklappen, als ich zwei interessante Informationen über diese Viecher entdeckte. Ok, die eine war interessant, die andere eher nervig.

Die nervige zuerst: Die Dinger legen Eier und die zu finden und wegzuschaffen, würde wohl an mir hängen bleiben.

Die interessante: Besagte Eier können sehr gut für Liebeszaubertränke verwendet werden.

Liegt das an mir, meine lieben Freunde, oder wurden soeben alle eventuell bestehenden Zweifel daran, dass ich Bethany erobern würde, im Wind zerstreut?

* * *

_Das war das 3. Kapitel - beim nächsten Mal tritt Bethany das erste Mal auf und, nun ja, es wird etwas unfreiwilligen Slash geben -hysterisch lach-räusper- gut, ich bin etwas in Eile, weil ich hier noch einiges zu tun hab, ehe ich wieder nach Hause fahr, also diesmal leider keine Antworten auf die Reviews - ich habe sie aber alle gelesen und werde wenns Not tut, beim nächsten mal noch auf Reviews von chap 2 antworten._

_Danke für alle Reviews:)) Bitte weiter fleißig reviewen (was'n krankes Wort)_

_Regards,_

_Ganjazuka _


	5. 4 Toller Plan

_A/N: Oh je, dieses Mal hat es wirklich lange gedauert Tut mir wirklich leid u.u Zuerst habe ich an einer Schreibblockade gelitten, was diese Geschichte angeht und dann hatte ich entweder keine Zeit oder keinen Nerv zum Schreiben Xx Klassischer Hänger halt. In letzter Zeit bin ich echt unzuverlässig, was das updaten angeht. Bitte nicht böse sein Ich hab jetzt einen genauen Plan, was die Geschichte angeht, also dürfte zumindest die Schreibblockade nicht mehr auftreten. -drop- Na ja, ich verspreche, ich werde versuchen, wieder in regelmäßigen Abständen hochzuladen, womit das nächste Chap entweder nächste oder übernächste Woche da sein müsste (hängt davon ab, wann ich wieder zu meiner Schwester und damit ins Net komme)._

_Gut, als kleine Entschuldigung ist dieses Kapitel etwas länger als das letzte. (Laut StarOffice hatte das letzte Chap 1942 Wörter, das hier jetzt 4921 - ich hoffe, damit kann ich was für die gut machen, die gewartet haben.) Also... Viel Spaß beim Lesen und auf ein baldiges (!) Wiederlesen!_

**Fred Weasley - Reloaded**

_4. Toller Plan_

Nun gut, meine Freunde der lockeren Unterhaltung. Nun hatte ich also den Garant dafür, dass mein Plan aufgehen würde. Nicht hauen, ich weiss, dass es nicht sonderlich nett ist, Leuten mithilfe von Zaubertränken seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, aber, mal ehrlich: Ich war verzweifelt. Außerdem sollte der Liebestrank ja nur für den Notfall sein. Immerhin hatte ich nicht all meine Menschlichkeit verloren und immer noch so etwas wie ein Gewissen... und hauptsächlich hatte ich keinen Nerv darauf, einen komplizierten Liebestrank zu brauen. Aber mein Gewissen spielte schon eine Rolle... eine kleine... Wie auch immer. Ihr wollt bestimmt wissen, wie es weiterging... Dann will ich euch mal nicht auf die Folter spannen. Auch, wenn es mir in Anbetracht dessen, was geschah, als wir wieder in der Schule waren, lieber wäre, ich hätte niemals den Fuchsbau verlassen und mich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht... Oder vor 19 Jahren überhaupt erst den sicheren Bauch meiner Mutter verlassen, um es genau zu sagen.

Lasst mich euch noch schnell eine kurze Zusammenfassung der restlichen Ferien geben:

Viel Langeweile, der ein oder andere Stuhl, der durch Zufall in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wurde - hust hust - darauf folgend dann viele Wutausbrüche meiner Mutter. Ron und Hermine stritten immer noch und weiterhin hatte ich keine Ahnung worum es genau ging. Es sah allerdings kurzfristig so aus, als würden sie sich wieder zusammenraufen. Dazu sollte ich erwähnen:

Pigwidgeon ist ... in einen tödlichen Unfall verwickelt worden.

Keine Angst, er hat nicht viel gemerkt. Es ging ganz schnell. Wirklich. Er hat wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr mitgekriegt, was passiert ist, nachdem er ungewollter weise in unser traditionelles Quidditch-Spiel hinein flatterte, das wir immer abhalten, wenn Charlie und Bill zu Besuch sind. Ich will euch jetzt auch keine weiteren unschönen Details geben. Stellt euch einfach einen außer Rand und Band geratenen Klatscher und viele kleine Federn vor.

Ron war natürlich nicht so begeistert von dem Zwischenfall und auch Georges Vorschlag, Pig wieder zusammenzukleben konnte ihn nicht wirklich aufheitern. Der Junge hat echt Pech mit seinen Haustieren. Hermine schien ihn dann doch schon eher auf andere Gedanken bringen zu können... bis er wieder irgendetwas Seltendämliches sagte, machte... was auch immer.

Im Großen und Ganzen haben wir die letzten Tage der Sommerferien also in stummen Gedenken an Pig und, im Fall von George und mir, auf der Flucht vor unserer Mutter verbracht.

Und wie es nun mal so ist, wenn man Spaß hat - die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug und ich sah mich, hoffentlich zum letzten Mal, abermals dem Hogwarts' Express gegenüber. Aber dieses Mal war etwas anders: Ich hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen.

„Und denkt dran: Ich will keine einzige Eule von McGonagall oder Dumbledore bekommen, in der steht, dass ihr wieder irgendetwas angestellt habt. Wenigstens ein Jahr ohne Beschwerden, das dürfte ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt sein! Keine fliegenden Autos, explodierende Klassenzimmer, oder nächtliche Spaziergänge im Wald!" Meine Mutter rückte Ginnys Umhang zurecht und warf uns allen warnende Blicke zu, wobei ihre Augen bei mir und George extra stark zu funkeln schienen.

„Mom, lass los." Ginny wehrte Moms Hände genervt ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Weil sie die Jüngste von uns ist, wird sie von Mom gerne noch wie ein kleines Kind behandelt.

„Also, ich wiederhole: Keine fliegenden Autos, explodierende Klassenzimmer, oder nächtliche Spaziergänge im Wald! Verstanden? Und das Gleiche gilt auch für beim Quidditch getötete Tiere, das Zusammenkleben selbiger, den Unterricht zu schwänzen, Snape 'Tritt mich'-Schilder auf den Rücken zu zaubern,..."

Das ging ungefähr noch zehn Minuten so weiter. Ich für meinen Teil hörte nicht zu - ich wusste sowieso schon, dass ich zwangsläufig etwas tun würde, was sie wieder aufregte. Warum also anstrengen? Nachdem wir gebührend gewarnt und verabschieden worden waren, schleppten wir unsere Koffer in den Zug und suchten nach freien Sitzplätzen. George und ich spähten in jedes Abteil, an dem wir vorbeikamen, in der Hoffnung, Katie zu entdecken. Nachdem wir die frohe Nachricht über unsere Rückkehr nach Hogwarts erhalten hatten, hatten George und ich ihr eine Eule geschickt, in der wir sie schon einmal vorwarnten, dass sie auch dieses Jahr wieder in den Genuss unserer Gesellschaft kommen würde. Nach einigem Suchen fanden wir sie auch. Sie saß mit einem anderen Gryffindor aus ihrem Jahr und einem Hufflepuff, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte, in einem Abteil und spielte Exploding Snap. George öffnete die Tür zum Abteil und trat als erster rein. Katie sprang lachend auf und umarmte ihn. „Ihr seit also wirklich wieder da," stellte sie fest, als sie sich an George vorbeidrückte, der seinen Koffer in dem Netz über den Sitzen verstaute.

„Wahrhaftig, in voller Lebensgröße und allzeit bereit," rief ich theatralisch aus, als sie mir auch noch um den Hals fiel. Nachdem ich meinen Koffer ebenfalls weggepackt hatte, ließ ich mich neben dem fremden Hufflepuff nieder, während George und Katie sich gegenüber von uns hinsetzten.

„An Marcus Romano erinnert ihr euch noch, oder?" Fragte Katie und zeigte auf den Gryffindor, der zwei Plätze neben mir am Fenster saß. Er hatte schulterlange, schwarze Haare. Irgendwo unter den Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, konnte ich etwas blassgraues ausmachen, das seine Augen sein mussten. Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass er während der Mahlzeiten im Schloss immer neben Katie gesessen hatte. Geredet hatte ich aber nie mit ihm. Für mich war er immer nur dieser komische Satanist gewesen, der an Katie dranhing.

Marcus nickte erst George, dann mir zu. „Yo. Nennt mich einfach Seek."

'Seek'. Ah ja. Ich schaute zu dem Hufflepuff neben mir. Und wer war das dann bitte? Hide?

Er hob halbherzig eine Hand. Auch er hatte schwarze Haare. Im Gegensatz zu Seek schien er sie allerdings nicht mit einem Vorhang zu verwechseln, da sie kurzgeschoren waren. „Hi, ich bin David Cube."

Ich wollte gerade dazu übergehen, mich und George vorzustellen, als mich das Gefühl überkam, gegen eine Mauer gelaufen zu sein. Cube? Sekunde mal... Ich sah ihn mir etwas näher an, ohne allzu auffällig zu wirken - sollte ja keiner auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Diese durchdringenden blauen Augen... Ich runzelte die Stirn. Diese Augen hatte ich doch schon mal gesehen.

„Ich bin George Weasley," sprang George nun in Sachen Vorstellung ein. „Und der da, der eine Fliege verschluckt zu haben scheint, ist Fred." Er zeigte auf mich. Erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich wohl ein ziemlich dummes Gesicht zog.

„Super," Katie grinste. „Dann kennen sich ja jetzt alle. - Oh, nein, noch nicht ganz." Fügte sie hinzu, als die Tür zum Abteil erneut aufging und eine sechste Person zu uns stieß. Sie blieb in der Tür stehen und richtete ihren Blick auf David. Ich kann mit verdammter Sicherheit behaupten, dass ich in diesem Moment so aussah, als hätte ich nicht nur eine Fliege, sondern gleich einen ganzen Schwarm verschluckt.

Da in der Tür stand Bethany Cube.

Einfach so.

Ich war doch noch gar nicht vorbereitet, verdammt!

Und... _nette Beine._

„Hi, Bethany," flötete Katie drauflos. „Du erinnerst dich noch an Fred und George Weasley?"

Bethany löste ihren Blick kurz von David, um George und mich zu beäugen. Dann grinste sie leicht. „Wer könnte die Chaoten schon vergessen? Hi." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an David. „Mein Monsterbuch der Monster ist weg. Schaust du wenn wir da sind bitte mal nach, ob du meins aus Versehen mit eingepackt hast?"

„Klar. Ich werde es bemerken, wenn ich zwei blutrünstige Bücher in meinem Koffer hab," gab David trocken zurück.

Bethany streckte ihm die Zunge raus und trat dann wieder in den Gang raus. Als sie die Tür geschlossen und sich wieder von uns entfernt hatte, lachte Seek leise. „Als ob jemand den haarigen Wälzer vermissen würde."

„Bethany vermisst alles, was sie in den letzten zwei Stunden nicht gesehen hat," seufzte David.

„Bethany ist Davids Zwillingsschwester." Erklärte Katie für George und mich. Ich war allerdings noch zu sehr mit diesen Beinen beschäftigt. Im Rock kamen sie definitiv besser zur Geltung als in Jeans. Allerdings hätte der Rock noch ein wenig kürzer sein können... Tja, da seht ihr mal, wie das Gehirn eines Jungen funktioniert. Wir können einfach immer und überall über solche Sachen nachdenken.

„Fred?... Fred!" George fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum und schnippste. „Was starrst du hier Löcher in die Luft? Katie hat uns was gefragt."

Ich fuhr aus meinen analytischen Gedankengängen hoch und sah George fragend an. „Was?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Sie hat uns gefragt, ob wir daran denken, wieder ins Team zu kommen."

„Oh, ja. Also... ja," stammelte ich. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln sammelte ich meine Gedanken wieder. „Wenn es eine Chance gibt, wieder als Treiber zu spielen. Was anderes-"

„Kommt für uns nicht in Frage," vollendete George.

Katie nickte. „Natürlich. Dann kann ich euch schon mal sagen: Herzlich willkommen im Team."

George sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Bitte?"

„Na ja." Sie lächelte und für einen Augenblick hätte ich schwören können, dass ihre Augen etwas von dem berühmten Percy-Glitzern ausstrahlten. „Ich habe vor einer Woche einen Brief von McGonagall bekommen und ich bin der neue Teamcaptain."

„Glückwunsch!" Riefen George und ich aus.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Danke. Und, na ja. Natürlich würde ich nie jemanden aus dem Team schmeißen, der spielen will, das ist ja wohl klar. Aber so wie es aussieht, wollen Andrew Kirke und Jack Sloper nicht mehr. Ich hab sie gesehen, als ich hier mit meinen Eltern angekommen bin und sie haben mir erzählt, dass sie aussteigen wollen. Das ist ihnen alles, ich zitiere, 'zu viel Nervenkitzel und Gewalt auf einmal'," sie lachte auf. „Na, die Zwei sind sowieso keine geborenen Spieler, also kein großer Verlust."

„Also ich fand's immer sehr amüsant, wie sie vor den Klatschern geflüchtet sind," warf Seek ein.

David nickte. „Wenn sie Angst haben, sind sie verdammt gute Flieger."

Zu meiner großen Überraschung muss ich sagen, dass Georges und meine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts besser aufgenommen wurde, als ich gedacht hätte. Fast alle Schüler, die uns noch aus den letzten Jahren kennen, scheinen begeistert darüber, dass wir wieder da sind, um für ein weiteres Jahr Chaos zu sorgen. Ich könnte sogar schwören, dass ich in Filchs Augenwinkeln eine Träne gesehen habe... das kann aber auch an seiner Jacke liegen. Ehrlich, das verfaulte Stinkding führt schon ein Eigenleben. Snape und seine Slytherin-Würmer natürlich konnten es sich nicht verkneifen, höhnisch zu lachen, als Dumbledore verkündete, dass wir zurückgekehrt waren. Aber daran störe ich mich nicht wirklich. Immerhin haben George und ich ein persönliches 'Willkommen-zurück' in Dumbledores Jahresansprache bekommen, wohingegen Snape wohl frühestens dann so eine Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil wird, wenn er von einer Klippe in den Tod stürzt. (Klopf auf Holz, dass es noch vor dem ersten Zaubertränke-Test passiert.) Ansonsten bliebe noch zu erwähnen, dass wir uns ein Zimmer mit Seek und David. Na ja, Seek ist zwar ein kleiner Spinner, aber durch David könnten sich meine Chancen, ohne Liebestrank an Bethany ranzukommen, schlagartig verbessern.

Da hören die guten Nachrichten allerdings auch schon wieder auf. Der erste Schultag war... Wurdet ihr schon einmal von drei Klatschern auf einmal am Kopf getroffen, während eure Klamotten lichterloh brennen und eure Augäpfel mit stumpfen Messern aus ihren Höhlen gekratzt werden...? Falls das der Fall sein sollte und ihr es überlebt habt, seit ihr zuerst einmal entweder ein medizinisches Wunder, oder jetzt ein fast gänzlich lebensunfähiger Haufen angebranntes Fleisch und zweitens wisst ihr jetzt genau, wie sich der erste Schultag für mich anfühlte...

Der Tag fing schon mal fantastisch an, als ich nach dem Frühstück zusammen mit George, Seek, David und Katie aus der Großen Halle ging. Wir unterhielten uns gerade darüber, was sich McGonagall wohl für die erste Stunde einfallen lassen hatte (nun, eigentlich redeten eher die anderen, George und ich kannten das ganze 'erster Tag im siebten Jahr'-Spektakel ja schon). Dann plötzlich tauchte eine sehr wütend aussehende Schülerin aus Hufflepuff, die mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen war, vor mir auf, packte mich am Kragen meines Umhangs und blitzte mich mörderisch an.

„George!" Fragte sie aufgebracht und hätte sie meinen Umhang nicht im eisernen Griff gehalten, wäre ich wahrscheinlich panisch weggelaufen. Ich schüttelte mit vor Schreck weiten Augen den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin Fred, George ist..." Ich wandte den Kopf nach links, wo George bis eben noch neben mir gestanden hatte, doch er war nicht mehr da.

Das Mädchen starrte auf den leeren Fleck und wandte sich dann wieder an mich. „Ich wusste ja, dass du feige bist, George, aber wenn wir uns schon gegenüberstehen, solltest du wenigstens soviel Mumm haben, dich nicht für deinen Bruder auszugeben!"

„Was? Nein, ich-"

„Sei still!"

OK. Langsam bekam ich Angst.

„Das ist nicht George..." Meldete sich Katie nun zu Wort, doch das Mädchen ignorierte sie einfach.

„Dass du dich noch mal her traust, nach dem, was du mir angetan hast, du..." Sie holte tief Luft und ließ langsam meinen Umhang los. Ich richtete mich unsicher wieder auf und wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, ihr nochmals klar zu machen, wer ich war, als sie ihren Satz eindrucksvoll vollendete.

„ARSCHLOCH!"

WHAM!... wham... wham... wham...

Die Schüler, die hinter uns in kleinen Gruppen aus der Halle strömten, blieben stehen, als der Knall, den ihre Hand auf meiner Wange verursachte, in der hohen Eingangshalle eine beachtliche Lautstärke samt Echo erreichte. Mit einem letzten Schnaufen stürmte das Mädchen davon.

„Was sollte das denn?" Fragte Katie nach einigen Sekunden, in die Stille hinein, die sich unter allen Schülern, die das Spektakel mitangesehen hatten, ausgebreitet hatte.

Ich starrte dem Mädchen fassungslos hinterher. War das gerade wirklich passiert?

„Das Echo hier ist echt cool..." Stellte Seek weise fest.

Ich bekam George erst wieder zur dritten Stunde zu Gesicht. Er hatte sich anscheinend spontan dazu entschlossen gehabt, Verwandlung zu schwänzen. (Was sicher überhaupt nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass wir diese Stunde mit den Hufflepuffs hatten. Ha. Ha. Zu meinem Glück schien das Mädchen, das, warum auch immer, so wütend auf George war, beschlossen zu haben, ihn (sprich mich) ab jetzt eisern zu ignorieren. Das Gleiche gilt allerdings auch für Bethany... Verdammt, ich schätze, mein natürlicher Charme und meine Ausstrahlung kommen nicht ganz so gut rüber, wenn ich einen knallroten Handabdruck auf der Wange hab.) Als ich mit den anderen drein vor Snapes Klassenraum ankam, stand George, genau wie einige andere Gryffindors und Ravenclaws, bereits dort. Ich ging direkt auf ihn zu und ließ ihm gar nicht erst die Zeit, zu flüchten oder sich rauszureden, ehe ich ihn etwas weiter weg zog, um alleine mit ihm zu reden.

„Warum bist du heute Morgen abgehauen? Nein, halt. Warum hast du mich hängen lassen? Du hättest mich ruhig warnen können, dann wär ich auch geflüchtet! Wer ist diese hysterische Schlägerin und warum ist sie so wütend auf dich!"

„Das ist alles halb so wild..." Begann er, hielt jedoch inne, als er meine steinerne Miene sah. „Ok, vielleicht doch. Wir hatten ein kleines Zerwürfnis letztes Jahr und deswegen ist sie nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen."

„Ein kleines Zerwürfnis?" Wiederholte ich. „George, wenn man ein kleines Zerwürfnis hat, schreit man sich hinterher ein Bisschen an und dann ist gut! Bei einem kleinen Zerwürfnis geht man nicht los und versucht, der anderen Person den Kiefer auszurenken!"

Er senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden. Das tun wir immer, wenn wir mit etwas nicht rausrücken wollen. Aber nicht mit mir! Wenn ich schon halb ins Koma geohrfeigt werde, habe ich ja wohl ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, warum!

„Spuck's schon aus!" Verlangte ich wütend. Da ich sonst nie wütend auf ihn bin, richtete George seinen Blick wieder erschrocken nach oben und sah mich an.

„Fred... Ich will da wirklich nicht drüber reden."

„Wirst du aber. Also, ihr hattet ein 'kleines Zerwürfnis'..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein? Einen schlimmen Streit?"

Wieder nur ein Kopfschütteln.

„Was denn dann?" Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig. „Kein Zerwürfnis, kein Streit... Ihr müsst euch doch gestritten haben, oder so was in der Art! Sonst wär sie wohl kaum so wütend! Und warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt? Sonst erzählen wir uns auch alles..." Ja, erwischt. Mit der Ohrfeige konnte ich leben, aber nicht damit, dass er mir was verheimlichte... Oh Gott, ich hör mich an wie ein Mädchen. Fehlt nur noch die Embryo-Stellung und bitterliches Schluchzen.

„Wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Wir..." Er seufzte. „Ich denke, sie ist wütend, weil ich letztes Jahr so abrupt verschwunden bin."

„Wart ihr zusammen, oder was?" Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass ich ihm Informationen irgendwann mal so raus _zwingen_ würde müssen.

„So was in der Art."

Dann öffnete Snape die Tür zum Klassenraum und ich hatte keine Chance mehr, weitere Fragen zu stellen. George sah allerdings auch nicht so aus, als hätte er noch viel dazu zu sagen.

Bevor es überhaupt Mittagessen gab, war ich also schon geohrfeigt worden, musste feststellen, wie absolut unberührt Bethany von meiner Existenz schien und ich hatte rausgefunden, dass mein Zwilling Geheimnisse vor mir hatte. Von da an konnte es ja nur noch bergauf gehen... denkt ihr.

Wie ein Wink des Schicksals, erklärte Snape uns, dass wir zum Anfang des Jahres einen Liebeszaubertrank brauen würden. Natürlich hatten George und ich das auch schon letztes Jahr getan, aber da hatte mich das wenig interessiert. Ihr wisst schon, ich hatte ja Angie, blah blah buhu. Also so gesehen doch kein Wink des Schicksals, sondern eher der Beweis dafür, dass Lehrer wirklich Jahr für Jahr den gleichen Scheiß erzählen und sich nichts Neues einfallen lassen... Wie auch immer. Teils wegen meines Vorhabens, Klassen-Brainiac zu werden und teils wegen Bethany, schaffte ich es zum ersten Mal, den perfekten Zaubertrank herzustellen. Natürlich hatte ich schon vorher gute Zaubertränke hergestellt, das war allerdings nie für den Unterricht gewesen, wo ich es eigentlich bevorzugte, irgendetwas in Brand zu setzen. Ich schaffte es sogar, etwas davon abzuzweigen, ehe ich eine Probe meines Trankes zu Snape brachte und den Rest der noch im Kessel war, verschwinden ließ. Bis dahin gut und schön. Nur, dann hatte ich aber _die_ Idee. Doch dazu kommen wir später.

Sobald ich Snapes Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, war George wieder verschwunden. Meine erste Reaktion war, mich zu ducken und wegzulaufen, falls er diese wilde Hufflepuff-Furie wieder vor mir entdeckt hatte, doch ich konnte sie weit und breit nicht entdecken.

„Wo zum Teufel ist George schon wieder?" Fragte ich genervt.

„War er bei uns?" Gab Seek zurück. Nun, wenigstens auf ihn schien verlass zu sein - er bekam absolut gar nichts mit.

Ich seufzte. „Schon gut. Ich geh noch kurz was erledigen, wir sehen uns beim Essen."

Kurz darauf stand ich vor der Bibliothek und holte einmal tief Luft. Jetzt war er gekommen. Der Moment, vor dem ich mich schon so lange fürchtete. Ich wusste, dass ich es früher oder später würde tuen müssen, aber dass es so bald passieren würde... Das Leben kann wirklich grausam sein. (Glaubt mir, ich weiss es aus erster Hand.) Die Dinge, auf die man sich freut, scheinen immer noch so weit weg zu liegen und Dinge, auf die man lieber verzichten würde, wie ein tödlicher Virus in seinem Trinkwasser, der plötzliche Unfalltod der Eltern, oder ein Krieg... Bei so etwas kann das Leben kaum darauf warten, es auf einen zu werfen.

Und man kann nichts dagegen tun.

Man muss da durch.

Auch, wenn es einen zu zerreißen scheint und der Schmerz unerträglich wird.

Man hat da keine Wahl, kann es sich nicht aussuchen.

Und man muss es alleine schaffen.

Was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen stärker.

Ich würde es also tun.

Ich würde die Bibliothek betreten.

Wenn ihr denkt, das war gerade melodramatisch, hättet ihr mich mal sehen sollen, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt; das hat mich in eine richtige Identitätskriese gestürzt. Ich meine, an wen habe ich all die Jahre meinen Wunschzettel geschickt, wenn es keinen Santa gibt? Und wem habe ich für meine Geschenke gedankt? Wer hat all die Kekse aufgegessen? Ja, denkt ihr auch mal drüber nach: Ihr habt sicherlich auch Briefe an niemanden geschrieben, niemandem gedankt und eure Kekse haben sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Es gibt Psychiater, die sich mit so was einen neuen Feuerblitz finanzieren.

Wie auch immer. Wo war ich? Ach ja: Ritsch ratsch, schreckliche Schmerzen, Bibliothek, dann mal los. Augen zu, noch einmal tieeeeeef Luft holen und schnell einen großen Schritt nach vorne-

Augen wieder auf, Atmung stabilisieren, Nasenbein nach Trümmerbruch abtasten und beim nächsten Mal daran denken, vorher die Tür aufzumachen.

Na ja, wenn man diese ersten Startschwierigkeiten überwunden hat und erstmal drinnen ist, muss ich sagen, dass es nur halb so schlimm ist, wie man denken würde. Ehrlich. Wenn man mal von Madam Pince, den Büchern und diesem muffigen Geruch absieht... also ohne das ganze Zeug könnt das ein super Partyraum sein. Sollte ich Dumbledore mal bei Gelegenheit vorschlagen. Jetzt allerdings hatte ich wichtigere Dinge zu tun: Ich musste mich mit dem kleinen Flakon Liebeszaubertrank in meiner Umhangtasche beschäftigen. Snape vergisst öfter mal, zu erwähnen, wie genau man die Tränke anwendet, die wir brauen. Keine Ahnung, warum. Als ob einer von uns losrennen würde, um die Dinger tatsächlich anzuwenden. Pf, der Mann hat einfach kein Vertrauen in uns Schüler, schrecklich.

Nach einigen Minuten orientierungslosen Herumstehens kam ich auf die glorreiche Idee, von der alphabetischen Sortierung der Bücher gebrauch zu machen. Ich ging einige Zeit zwischen den Regalen herum, bis ich bei 'L' angekommen war und wühlte mich dann von 'L' wie 'Linkshänder' (kein Scherz) über 'L' wie 'Lachs' (uhm... hä?) zu 'L' wie 'Liebeszauber'. Ich war so in das Buch vertieft - oh Schande, wenn das raus kommt, ist mein guter Ruf ruiniert - dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass ich jemandem hinter mir im Weg stand. Erst, als dieser jemand mir auf die Schulter schlug, dreht ich mich um.

„Oh. Hi, Hermine."

„George..."

„Fred."

„Wie auch immer. Kann ich mal?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schob sie mich zur Seite. Wobei es bei ihr eher so aussah, als würde sie ein Walross stemmen müssen. Ich weiss ja, dass ich schwere Knochen hab, aber das war dann doch etwas übertrieben.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?" Fragte sie und strich mit einem Zeigefinger über diverse Buchrücken, auf der Suche nach was auch immer. (Ich konnte mir grad noch verkneifen, ihr vorzuschlagen, unter 'L' wie 'Lebensfreude' nachzuschlagen, da ihre finstere Miene auch so schon nichts Gutes verhieß.)

„Wo nach sieht das aus?" Ich schlug das Buch wieder auf und begann erneut, zu lesen. Einige Sekunden lang dachte ich doch tatsächlich, das Gespräch hätte sich damit erledigt, aber mein berühmtes Glück setzte mal wieder ein.

„Liebestränke? Die wirst du bei Bethany Cube auch brauchen." Sagte Hermine spöttisch.

Ich sah langsam auf. „Was soll das denn heißen?" Sie hob einfach nur die Schultern und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Bücher im Regal. Das gefiel mir nicht. Sie wusste was. Ich _wusste_, dass sie was wusste und nicht zu wissen, was sie wusste, würde mich über kurz oder lang wahnsinnig machen. Das wusste ich.

Ich schloss das Buch wieder und lehnte mich gegen das Regal. „Komm schon, Granger. Spuck's aus. So was sagt man nicht ohne Grund."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nimm's einfach hin... Weasley."

Ah-hahahahaha.

„George Weasley!"

Ich drehte mich wie auf Knopfdruck um und sah mich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit einem wütenden Hufflepuff-Mädchen konfrontiert. Dieses schien allerdings sogar noch eine Spur wütender als das erste.

„Ich bin F-"

„Bist du George Weasley!" Unterbrach sie mich hysterisch. Ich weiss echt nicht, warum Leute in letzter Zeit dazu neigen, mich was zu fragen, ohne die wirkliche Absicht zu besitzen, mich auch _antworten_ zu lassen.

„Wie konntest du Dinah so was antun! Du Schwein!"

WHAM!

Hufflepuff-Mädchen ab.

„Was. War. Das. Denn?" Erklang Hermines Stimme hinter mir.

Dazu blieb mir nur eins zu sagen: „Autsch."

20 Minuten und eine schmerzlindernde Salbe später - irgendwer gibt den Schülerinnen hier heimlich Kickboxunterricht, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären - betrat ich die Große Halle und ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass es nicht an mir lag, dass es mir so vor kam, als ob jedes Mädchen am Hufflepuff-Tisch mir bitterböse Blicke zuwarf. Was natürlich auch Bethany mit einbeschloss. Noch mal autsch. Was auch immer es war, es schien sich schnell herumgesprochen zu haben. Aber... Moment mal. ICH hatte nichts getan. Eigentlich starrte sie George wütend an. Also: Juhu!

„Würdest du mir jetzt freundlicherweise erklären, was hier los ist?" Fragte ich George leise, als ich mich auf meinen Platz neben ihn fallen ließ. Die Blicke der Mädchen ruhten nun auf uns beiden. Es sind Tage wie diese, an denen ich es hasse, ein Zwilling zu sein.

„Hab ich doch schon." Antwortete George mit vollem Mund.

„Hast du nicht. Und eben hat mich wieder irgendein Mädchen geohrfeigt. Ich nehme an, das Mädchen mit dem du keinen Streit hattest, heißt Dinah?"

Er schluckte geräuschvoll und warf mir einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. „Ich hab doch gesagt, sie ist wütend, weil ich so abrupt verschwunden bin."

„Da muss doch noch ein Bisschen mehr dahinter stecken. So, wie die sich aufführen..." Mir war soeben aufgefallen, dass eines der Mädchen ein 'Stirb George'-Schild vor sich aufgebaut hatte.

„Die kriegen sich schon wieder ein."

Ich seufzte und entschied, es erstmal dabei beruhen zu lassen. Spätestens wenn ich scheintot im Krankenzimmer lag, weil sich noch mehr Mädchen dazu entschlossen hatten, mich für was auch immer George angestellt hatte, leiden zu lassen, würde es ihm leid tun, mir nicht gleich alles erzählt zu haben. Statt dessen ließ ich meinen Blick am Gryffindor-Tisch entlang wandern. Neville Longbottom ließ seinen mit Saft gefüllten Becher in seinen Schoß fallen und erregte so meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ihm gegenüber saß Luna Lovegood. Sehr schön. Wenn jemand etwas Frühlingsgefühle verdient hatte, dann der arme Kloß.

Während des Abendessens entschloss ich mich, die Idee, die ich in Zaubertränke gehabt hatte, in die Tat umzusetzen. Ein ganz simpler Plan eigentlich. Kein Problem für mich, ich und George hatten schon zehn Mal größere Nummern abgezogen. Ich ging etwas später in die Große Halle, also saß mein Versuchskaninchen bereits nichts ahnend an seinem Platz. Ich blieb hinter ihm stehen und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Hey Neville. Du kannst mir nicht zufällig sagen, wo ich Stinkwurz finden kann? Es geht um eine Hausaufgabe in Pflanzenkunde..."

Voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Ich hatte mal gehört, wie Ron und Harry darüber gesprochen hatten, dass Pflanzen so ziemlich das Einzige sind, wovon Neville Ahnung hat. Also war er auch sofort begierig, mir zu helfen. Während er zu einer Erklärung ausholte, der ich keine Beachtung schenkte, stellte ich mich so nah an den Tisch heran, wie es ging. Schließlich war ich nur noch eine Handbreit von seinem Trinkbecher entfernt. Graziös und unauffällig wie es eben nur ein Weasley-Zwilling kann, träufelte ich etwas von dem Liebeszaubertrank hinein. Gerade rechtzeitig zog ich meine Hand wieder zurück.

„Danke, Neville." Ich trat zurück und er wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Ich blieb noch kurz hinter ihm stehen, bis er endlich zu seinem Trinken griff. Ich warf noch einen schnellen Blick auf Lavender Brown, die angeregt mit Parvati Patil sprach. Zweifellos über Jungs. Oh, diese Ahnungslose. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, dass sie bald einen liebestollen Neville Longbottom an der Backe haben würde... Für einen kurzen Augenblick tat sie mir tatsächlich leid. Aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät; Neville hatte den Becher schon angesetzt und die erste Person, die er sehen würde, nachdem er getrunken hatte, wäre sein neues Objekt der Begierde. Dann könnte ich mich davon überzeugen, wie gut der Trank tatsächlich war. Zufrieden mit mir selbst wollte ich zu meinem Platz weiter hinten am Tisch gehen, doch hinter mir knallte plötzlich etwas. Ich fuhr herum und entdeckte einen Erstklässler, der nun vor mir am Boden lag und sich unter lautem Gelächter wieder erhob. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und warf Neville noch einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe ich meinen Weg fortsetzte. Sein Augenmerk war wie das aller anderen in meine Richtung gewandt, bzw. in Richtung des gestürzten Schülers. Ich konnte keinen wirklichen Unterschied zu sonst erkennen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er bald über Lavender herfallen würde wie Snape über einen ängstlichen Schüler.

Perfekt. Wenigstens etwas an diesem Tag lief so, wie es sollte.

„Warum warst du nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe so schnell verschwunden?" Fragte Katie, die mir und George gegenüber saß. „Das scheint ja neuerdings eine Krankheit bei auch beiden zu sein, einfach zu verschwinden..."

„Wir haben eben wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, als mit dem gemeinen Fußvolk herumzuscharwenzeln." Gab ich locker zurück und fühlte mich zum ersten mal seit Tagen wieder richtig gut.

George, Katie, Seek, David und ich verfielen schnell in eine Unterhaltung über Quidditch und da ich als Letzter zum Essen gekommen war, schaufelte ich mich immer noch voll, während die Halle sich stetig leerte.

„Mist." Sagte David schließlich, nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. „Fast acht. Ich wollte heute noch mit meinen Hausaufgaben anfangen, bevor sie sich schon am Anfang so türmen."

„Ich auch." Sagte ich mit einem Seufzer. Klassen-Brainiac, ihr wisst schon.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?" Murmelte George, als wir aufstanden und als Letzte die Halle verließen.

Diese Frage bekam zehn Minuten später eine völlig neue Bedeutung für mich. Denn da wünschte ich mir sehnlichst, jemand anderes zu sein. Irgendwer. Von mir aus sogar Draco Malfoy. Ich war mit George, Seek und David schnell auf unser Zimmer gegangen, um unsere Schulsachen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen. (Wobei ich fairer Weise sagen muss, dass Seek und George eher aus Gruppenzwang handelten.) Ich ging zu meinem Bett, wo ich meine Tasche nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe abgelegt hatte. Ich fragte mich kurz, warum die Vorhänge geschlossen waren, da ich hätte schwören können, dass ich sie offen gelassen hatte. Na, ich hatte sie anscheinend doch geschlossen, entschied ich schließlich, riss die Vorhänge auf und-

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_A/N: Cliffie, Cliffie :) Aber na ja, die meisten wissen sicher eh schon, was los is, da es doch etwas offensichtlich is XD Zumindest im Groben müsste es zu erahnen sein... denk ich :)_

_So, letztes Mal bin ich nicht dazu gekommen, mich namentlich bei den Reviewern zu bedanken, was ich sonst eigentlich immer (versuche, zu) mache(n). Also, danke an die Reviewer der letzten beiden Kapitel:_

Nina 

**Jalousie**

**Korksie**

**AniKiwi**

**Zutzi alias Susi**

**Ley**

**Silvertrust**

**Ninaissaja**

**Peevesyna**

**Tashqan**

**Lovely Angle**

**Jule**

**Eowyn**

**Und Mr or Mrs Anonymous ;)**

_-allen Schokofrosch geb-_

_Dazu muss ich noch mal sagen: 35 Reviews auf Prolog und drei Kapitel... das hätte ich echt nicht erwartet. Ihr seid spitze :)_

_C U,_

_Ganjazuka_


	6. 5 Nackter Alptraum

**Fred's Lament**

_5. Nackter Alptraum_

Oh Hölle. Warum immer ich? Habe ich in der letzten Zeit nicht schon genug durchmachen müssen?

NEIN. Ich werde NICHT wieder melodramatisch. Versetzt ihr euch doch mal in meine Lage: Zuerst macht eure geliebte Freundin mit euch Schluss, dann werdet ihr zurück in die Schule verfrachtet, OBWOHL ihr mit diesem Ort schon lange abgeschlossen hattet, werdet wenn ihr wieder dort seit, alle fünf Minuten geohrfeigt und dann entscheidet ihr euch trotz allem, den guten Samariter zu spielen und einem armen Trauerkloß zu einer Liebschaft zu verhelfen. Also meiner Meinung nach hätte man für so viel selbstlose Nächstenliebe einen Orden und zehn nackte Jungfrauen verdient.

Und was krieg ich?

Einen nackten Neville in meinem Bett.

Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wär, stehen auch noch mein Zwillingsbruder, David und Seek wie die Ölgötzen da und kriegen alles mit. In solchen Situationen kann ich nicht anders, als im Stillen ein kleines 'Danke' an die Japaner und ihre netten Erfindungen zu schicken; wie ein göttliches Zeichen kann ich plötzlich eine grellrote Leuchtschrift vor meinen Augen sehen und sie liest: Harakiri.

„Wie konnte das passieren, Mr. Weasley!" Keifte McGonagall etwas später im Krankenzimmer, wo Neville gerade behandelt wurde. Genau wie jeder andere Mensch in hundert Kilometern Entfernung hatte sie meinen dezenten Angstschrei gehört, war ins Zimmer gestürzt gekommen und... Na ja, ihr wisst, was sie gesehen hat. Hätte ich mir nur das Gesicht von diesem Erstklässler-Scheißer gemerkt... Groar. Der Plan hätte nicht schief laufen sollen. Er hätte nicht schief laufen _können_! Er war narrensicher und was macht der Pupser? Packt sich einfach rotzfrech auf die Nase und bringt Neville dazu, mich anzusehen und nicht Lavender. Frechheit so was.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung Professor. Ich hab nichts damit zu tun." Hey, das war nicht gelogen! Der Erstklässler hatte es versaut, nicht ich!

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben, wo doch jeder weiss, dass Sie und Ihr Bruder ein Streich auf vier Beinen sind!"

„Professor..." Ich bedeckte mein Gesicht mit einer Hand und seufzte resignierend. „Welches Interesse hätte ich daran, Neville Longbottom nackt in mein Bett zu legen? Wenn das ein Scherz von George und mir gewesen wäre, wär Neville ganz sicher in einem anderen Bett gelandet."

McGonagall sah mich noch einige Sekunden lang verbissen an, doch dann entspannten ihre Gesichtszüge sich fast unmerklich. „Nun. Das leuchtet ein. Sie haben sicher keine Ahnung, wer das verursacht hat?"

„Nein." Doch. Dieser kleine Giftzwerg! Wie sah er noch mal aus, verdammt!

Dann erlöste Madam Pomfrey mich von dieser Unterhaltung, indem sie hinter der Schiebewand vortrat, die Nevilles Bett von uns separierte - es war verdammt schwer, ihn von mir fern zu halten, wenn er mich sah. Aber... wer kann ihm das schon verübeln? Immerhin reden wir hier von mir.

„Mr. Longbottom schläft jetzt," erklärte die Krankenschwester. „Der Liebeszauber war ziemlich stark,"

HA! Ich wusste doch, ich bin ein Genie!

„Aber ich denke, dass ich die Wirkung stoppen konnte. Sein Gedächtnis habe ich auch leicht... verändert. Er wird sich an nichts von dem, was passiert ist, erinnern. Der arme Junge muss sich wirklich schon mit genug rumschlagen."

„Könnten Sie das bei mir bitte auch machen?" Fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Wenn es eine Erinnerung gab, auf die ich nicht scharf war, dann die von Neville im Adamskostüm.

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist sehr gefährlich und kompliziert, nur einen bestimmten Teil der Erinnerungen zu löschen und ich mache es sehr ungern. Bei Mr. Longbottom habe ich eine Ausnahme gemacht, da er es mit dieser Erinnerung nicht gerade leicht haben würde."

„Und was ist mit mir? Ich werd mindestens eine Woche nicht schlafen können! Geschweige denn, mich in mein Bett legen!" Ich sah McGonagall flehentlich an. „Krieg ich wenigstens eine neue Matratze?"

McGonagall schnappte nach Luft. „Jetzt seien Sie nicht albern, Mr. Weasley! Also wirklich, Sie sind 18 Jahre alt, da sollte man meinen, dass sie mit so etwas wie ein Erwachsener umgehen können!"

Hallo! Erwachsen damit umgehen? Das tat ich doch! Ich jammerte und flehte, wie es jeder erwachsener Mann in so einer Situation tun würde!

„Professor, bitte-"

„Nein, Mr. Weasley. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Herzloses Frauenzimmer. Ich wette Madam Pomfrey hat_ ihr_ den Gefallen getan und ihre Erinnerungen an den Zwischenfall gelöscht, nachdem ich das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatte. Sozial unfähige, kleine, dicke Jungs und Frauen werden eben doch immer bevorzugt.

Ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust, gleich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Auch, wenn ich keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass George und die anderen die durch meinen Schrei aufgeschreckten Schüler abgewimmelt hatten, wusste ich doch, dass ich mir von meinen lieben Zimmergenossen später einiges würde anhören müssen. Stattdessen ging ich auf einen kleinen Streifzug durchs Schloss, so wie George und ich es früher immer getan hatten. (Früher, bevor wir wieder in Ketten hier her verfrachtet worden waren.) Dabei achtete ich darauf, Wege zu benutzen, auf denen Filch und Mrs. Norris nicht so häufig umherwanderten. Bis zum Zapfenstreich war zwar noch etwas Zeit, aber Filch hat seit Jahren die fixe Idee, dass ich und George, wo wir gehen und stehen. Unfug verzapfen. Echt keine Ahnung wie er darauf kommt.

Ich ließ mir ebenfalls einiges noch mal durch den Kopf gehen: Ich wusste jetzt zwar, dass der Liebeszaubertrank stark genug sein würde, um Bethany in meine starken, athletischen Arme zu treiben, aber trotzdem sollte das doch eher der Notfallplan sein. Erstmal musste ich es auf die altmodische Art versuchen. Nur... was genau war die altmodische Art, von der immer alle reden? Sie mit Komplimenten überschütten, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, wo vorne und hinten war? Den Rosenkavalier spielen? Mir einen französischen Akzent zulegen und anfangen, Baguettes mit kleinen Liebesbriefen im Teig zu backen? Oh Mann. Es ist doch echt erstaunlich, dass mein Selbstbewusstsein in einigen Bereichen größer ist als ich selbst und in anderen nicht existent. Da sage noch mal jemand, nur Mädchen wären komplexzerfressen. Aber andererseits würde so eine Sache wie die mit Angelina wohl jedem Kerl eine gehörige Portion Selbstachtung und Ego kosten.

„Au! Pass doch auf!"

Ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken und sprang hastig einen Schritt zurück. Zuerst sah ich mich verwirrt um und dachte noch kurz daran, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ich schon so weit im Schlossinneren war, als die empörte Mädchenstimme sich erneut meldete.

„Wolltest du dich die Treppe runterstürzen, oder mich einfach nur treten?"

Ich richtete meinen Blick nach unten und sah mich wieder mal einer eingeschnappten Hermine Granger gegenüber, die vor mir auf der obersten Stufe einer Wendeltreppe saß.

„Tut mir leid."

Sie nickte und sah mich fragend an.

„Fred... Weasley. Du erinnerst dich?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu, dass auf ihren Knien lag. „Du solltest ein Namensschild tragen."

„So schwer ist es gar nicht, uns zu unterscheiden." Da ich ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, setzte ich mich neben sie.

„Sicher. Wenn man einer von euch beiden ist." Ihr Gesicht war immer noch auf das Buch gerichtet und sie blies sich mit einem ungeduldigen Seufzen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ehrlich. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen uns." Warum erzählte ich ihr das überhaupt?

Einige Sekunden schwieg sie und schien noch einen Absatz fertig zu lesen. Dann drehte sie ihr Gesicht leicht zur Seite und versuchte sichtlich, nicht allzu neugierig auszusehen. Was sie absolut nicht schaffte.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich ihr das große Geheimnis wirklich verraten sollte. Immerhin hatten George und ich uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir es niemandem erzählen würden, da diejenigen, die es nicht von alleine sahen, sowieso nicht verdienten, 'eingeweiht' zu sein. Dann fiel mir aber wieder ein, dass George mir etwas verschwieg und ich wegen ihm heute schon zwei mal geohrfeigt worden war. Da wäre das hier ja wohl das kleinere Vergehen.

Also tippte ich mit meinem Zeigefinger auf eine Stelle seitlich an meinem Hals. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Da ist nichts. Willst du mich veralbern?"

Ich grinste schief. „Das würde ich doch niemals wagen. Bei George würdest du was sehen. Er hat da ein Muttermal."

Sie sah mich geschockt an. „DAS ist das große Geheimnis! Wie billig."

Ich lachte. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu köstlich. Ich... Moment mal. Ich lachte. Ich LACHTE! Ich hatte seit diesem schicksalhaften Tag im Fuchsbau nicht mehr gelacht! Ich fühlte plötzlich den Drang, aufzuspringen, zu juchzen und zu rufen: 'Herr Doktor, ich kann laufen! Es ist ein Wunder!'

„Uhm... Fred... so lustig war das dann doch nicht." Warf Hermine unsicher ein, was mich nur dazu veranlasste, noch mehr zu lachen.

Mit Mühe beruhigte ich mich wieder und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?" Fragte ich schließlich, um das Thema zu wechseln, bevor sie noch dachte, dass ich jetzt vollends den Verstand verloren hatte. Ich bereute es sofort. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder.

„Na, ich bin bestimmt nicht hier, um in Ruhe zu lesen."

Ich stutzte, doch dann ging mir ein Licht auf. Natürlich. „Ron."

Hermine nickte und sah gedankenverloren die Treppe runter. „Ich hätte natürlich auch auf mein Zimmer gehen können, nachdem wir uns gestritten haben, aber wenn ich im wütenden Zustand auch nur eine Minute mit Lavender Brown verbringe, reißen mir sämtliche Geduldsfäden."

„Was hat mein Bruder jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" Fragte ich, ohne wirklich damit zu rechnen, dass sie antworten würde. So weit ich wusste, hatte sie nicht mal Ginny erzählt, was genau los war, warum sollte sie es also ausgerechnet mir erzählen? Aber irgendwie schien sich sie auf einem 'guten Fuß' erwischt zu haben.

„Er dreht durch, weil das mit uns nicht klappt."

Das hätte ich ihm schon vor drei Monaten sagen können. Aber mein Bruder war schon immer etwas schwer von Begriff gewesen, seit George und ich ihm damals als er vier gewesen war, ehm, aus Versehen in den Schweinetrog hatten fallen lassen und die Viecher sich auf ihn gestürzt hatten wie wild. Ich glaub eins von ihnen hat etwas zu hart auf seinem Kopf herumgekaut.

„Irgendwie hat er wohl immer gedacht, wir würden irgendwann zusammen kommen. Ich hab gleich nach unserer ersten 'Verabredung' gemerkt, dass es nicht klappt. Er hat etwas länger gebraucht, aber seit er es weiss... ist er von der Idee besessen, dass es klappt. Seiner Meinung nach sabotier ich nur all seine gut gemeinten Versuche und-"

Und vorbei war der Moment, in dem sie mal ausnahmsweise nicht gereizt auf alles und jeden reagierte und freiwillig etwas erzählte. Anscheinend hatte sie gerade bemerkt, was sie hier eigentlich tat und ich konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie sich die Schotten schlossen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und besann sich wieder ihres Buches. Mädchen in dem gewissen Alter können wirklich zum Haareausreißen sein.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Natürlich." Gab ich zurück und konnte selbst den genervten Unterton in meiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Hast du ein Problem!"

Jeder halbwegs schlaue Mensch der Hermine kannte, hätte jetzt den Kopf eingezogen. Aber in mir selbst hatte sich so viel Frust und Wut angestaut, dass ein kleiner Streit jetzt doch sehr verlockend klang.

„Das sollte ich dich mal fragen. Hab ich dir irgendwas getan, oder warum pisst du mich dauernd so an!"

„Anpissen? Anpissen!" Wenn ich gedacht hatte, der Gesichtsausdruck von den Hufflepuff-Mädchen früher am Tag wäre schon unheimlich gewesen, so wurde ich jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. Hermine sah aus wie ein Tollwütiger Hippogreif im Sturzflug. „Ich zeig dir gleich mal, was anpissen wirklich ist!"

Bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was los war, hatte sie das Buch - nicht gerade leichte Literatur - zugeschlagen, damit ausgeholt und-

„Ehm... _George_ Weasley?"

Das war ja so klar! Super, dann konnte Hermine ja mit dem Buch auf mich einschlagen, und das Mädchen, das mich von hinten ansprach, die andere Wange bearbeiten. Hermine hielt stattdessen aber inne und ich nutzte die Chance und sprang auf.

„Hör zu! Ich bin Fred, FRED, Weasley und ich habe Dinah nie was getan, ich kenn sie nicht mal richtig! Nicht schlagen, bitte!" Ratterte ich schnell runter und hob schon abwehrend die Arme, als mein Blick zum ersten Mal auf das Mädchen fiel, das Hermine bei ihrem Mordversuch unterbrochen hatte.

Sie lächelte. „Oh gut. Dich habe ich auch gesucht."

Kneif mich mal wer.

* * *

**Danke für die Reviews, bald gehts weiter )**


	7. 6 Hochzeitsglocken

_Nach 100 Jahren meldet sich __Ganjazuka__ aus dem Land der Toten zurück... -schwitz- Meine alten Leser habe ich wohl inzwischen leider verloren (nach fast 3 Jahren kein Wunder...) u.u, aber ich hoffe mal auf Neue._

_Nach ca. 2 ½ Jahren Pause, aufgrund einer riesigen Blockade (ich glaub, ich hab ne Zeit lang einfach viel zu viele HP-__FFs__ geschrieben), habe ich wieder angefangen, mich mit dieser Geschichte auseinanderzusetzen und habe gemerkt, dass ich in einer __kleeeeeinen__ Sackgasse sitze..._

_Darum habe ich mir für dieses Kapitel eine etwas idiotische Wendung einfallen lassen, um alles weiter in Schwung zu halten. Der geneigte Leser wird gemerkt haben, dass hier sowieso viel Out Of Character Action und Dämlichkeit herrsch (wie in fast allen meinen FFs)t, also werdet ihr mir sicherlich auch einen etwas wunderlichen Dumbledore-Greis verzeihen :D FFs sind immerhin vor allem zum Spaß da! (Jedenfalls für mich...)_

_(Btw: Da diese FF lange vor dem letzten HP-Band angefangen hat und ich ein Hard Core Fred Weasley Fan bin, ignoriere ich die Bücher 6 und 7 einfach rotzfrech )_

_6. Hochzeitsglocken_

Ich weiss nicht genau, wie lange ich wie ein kompletter Volltrottel da gestanden und stumm geglotzt habe, bevor Hermine mich von hinten in den Rücken stupste. Erst da kam ich wieder zu mir. Ich bin manchmal echt so ein kompletter Volltrottel.

Andererseits schrie diese Situation auch geradezu nach dummen Geglotze:

Bethany Cube stand direkt vor mir. Und sie wollte was von mir! Tjaha, am Ende war der Knochen doch zum Hund gekommen. Jetzt bloß keinen Mist bauen. Cool und relaxt sein. Überlegene Selbstsicherheit ist angesagt.

„W... Was... Eh, ja?"

Oh ja Fred. Das hätte Humphrey Bogart nicht besser sagen können. ... Moment mal, woher kenn ich den? Argh! **Nicht** ablenken lassen!

Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, schaute Bethany tatsächlich verschüchtert. Das arme Mädchen. Ich hatte sie mit meiner Dämlichkeit verunsichert.

„Ich wollte fragen..." Sie hielt kurz inne und sah an mir vorbei. Ihr Augenmerk hatte sich aber so schnell wieder auf mich gerichtet, dass ich nur erahnen konnte, wo sie hingesehen hatte: Hermine. Manche Leute wissen wirklich nicht, wann sie fehl am Platz sind. Wär es wohl zu spät gewesen, sie die Treppe runter zu stoßen?

„Wir haben doch Verwandlung zusammen und, uhm ..." Wurde sie etwa rot? „Ich hab da einige Probleme und da du das alles schon hattest... könntest du mir Nachhilfe geben?"

Halten wir einen Moment lang inne, meine Freunde. Das hier ist ein historischer Moment in meinem Leben. Gedenken wir ihm und erinnern wir uns auf ewig daran:

Ich wurde gefragt, ob ich Nachhilfe geben will.

Es handelte sich zwar um ein Fach, in dem ich Gott sei Dank recht gut war. Aber in dem Moment hätte es auch Geschichte der Zauberei sein können, wo ich mit Pauken und Trompeten drin versagte. Es war egal. Das hier war meine Chance!

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ich schon um einiges cooler klang. Na ja, OK, vielleicht nicht cool. Aber selbstsicher. ... Na gut! Nicht wie ein verängstigtes Mädchen. Aber mindestens.

Bethany lächelte erleichtert. „Danke. Ist Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen OK? In der Bibliothek?"

Ich nickte; wer nichts sagt, kann auch nichts falsches sagen. Weasley-Logik.

„Gut. Oh und... wegen deinem Zwillingsbruder..." Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich fast unmerklich. „Sag ihm, er sollte sich besser bei Dinah entschuldigen. Ansonsten könnte es ungemütlich werden... Uhm, für dich vielleicht auch, weil euch keiner auseinander halten kann."

Ach wirklich? Sag bloß. Das erklärt einiges.

Derartiger Sarkasmus war hier jetzt aber wohl nicht angebracht.

„Ich sags ihm." Erwiderte ich also.

„In Ordnung. Bis Mittwoch dann." Sie hob eine Hand zum Abschied, drehte sich um und verschwand in einen Seitengang.

Bevor ich mein plötzliches Glück überhaupt richtig verarbeiten konnte, hörte ich hinter mir ein Lachen.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" Fragte ich unwirsch und drehte mich um.

Hermine winkte immer noch lachend ab. „Ach nichts. Das ist nur einfach unglaublich."

DA! Sie tat es schon wieder! Was zum Teufel wusste sie?!

Sie holte tief Luft, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und klemmte sich ihr Buch unter den Arm. „Vergiss es einfach." Dann wollte sie an mir vorbei gehen. Ich hatte allerdings andere Pläne und hielt sie an der Schulter fest, ehe auch sie in einem anderen Korridor verschwinden konnte.

„Du weisst doch irgendwas. Jetzt spuck's endlich aus."

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. Oh, wenn mir in den letzten Jahren eine nervige Sache an ihr aufgefallen ist, dann dieses verdammte Augen-ding.

„Was ich weiss, ist nichts anderes als das Offensichtliche. Wenn du zur Abwechslung mal aufpassen würdest, hättest du es schon lange selbst raus."

Spätestens jetzt war ich auch wieder genervt. „Und wenn du an Stelle von besserwisserischen Sprüchen mal das Wesentliche loswerden würdest, müsste ich hier nicht meine Zeit mit dir verschwenden."

„Wie auch immer." Schnappte sie und schüttelte meine Hand ab. Als sie herumwirbelte und sich daran machte, den Rückzug anzutreten, ließ ich mich dadurch jedoch nicht vom Thema abbringen. Ich blieb dicht hinter ihr.

„Was zum Henker weisst du?!" Fragte ich etwas zu laut... Ok, vielleicht schrie ich auch... ganz leise. Aber hey, wer kann's mir verübeln? Fünf Minuten mit Hermine können einen wirklich fertig machen. Gott vergib mir, dass ich meinen kleinen Bruder jemals dafür gescholten habe, immer mit ihr zu streiten.

Sie fuhr erneut herum und sah mich wütend an. Nebenbei bewies sie ihre Multitask-Fähigkeit indem sie, rückwärts, im Laufschritt weiterging.

„Wenn du zu blind bist, um zu sehen, dass-"

Wofür ich zu blind war, erfuhr ich nie, da in dem Moment ein sehr laut lachender Peeves um die Ecke schoss und Hermine in den Rücken stieß. Was die logische Folge hatte, dass sie genau in mich reinfiel.

„Stürmisch, stürmisch!" Gackerte Peeves, als er über unsere Köpfe hinweg flog und verschwand. Wäre das hier eine Liebesschnulze, wäre diese Situation wohl in sonst was ausgeartet. Da das aber keine herzerweichende Geschichte, sondern mein Leben ist, passierte Folgendes: Ich hatte es zwar geschafft, Hermine festzuhalten, doch das Buch unter ihrem Arm war verrutscht und während sie noch versuchte, den Wälzer wieder richtig zu greifen, fiel er mir auf den rechten Fuß. Alle fünftausend Seiten.

„Pass halt auf!" Schnauzte Hermine, als ich aufjaulte und zurück sprang. Ich war zwar damit beschäftigt, auf einem Bein im Kreis zu hüpfen. Aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, auch sofort wieder das Kriegsbeil auszugraben.

„Ich soll aufpassen?! Hast du sie noch alle?"

Als Antwort bekam ich nur ein 'Blöder Idiot', als sie sich hinkniete, um ihr Buch aufzuheben. Ich hielt in meiner Springerei inne - breitete kurz die Arme aus, da mir doch etwas schwindelig war - und sah sie sprichwörtlich von oben herab an.

„Weißt du, ich bin zwar als lustiger, netter Kerl bekannt, aber irgendwann reicht's auch mir. Entweder, du fängst endlich mal an, dich zu entspannen, oder du musst dich echt nicht wundern, wenn du bald wieder so alleine bist, wie in deinem ersten Jahr hier." Ich gab ihr gar nicht erst die Chance, zu antworten und setzte humpelnd meinen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort.

Blöde Kuh.

Ist doch wahr.

* * *

Mittwoch. Wednesday. Miércoles. Welch magisches Wort! 

Als ich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kam und so tat, als würde ich Seek dabei zuhören, wie er über Außerirdische - was auch immer das sein soll - redete, zählte ich im Kopf schon die Stunden. Bald schon konnte ich mit Plan B in Sachen Bethany beginnen. Für mich zu interessieren schien sie sich ja schon. Nun ja, zumindest wusste sie, dass ich lebte. Wir setzten uns zu Katie, David und George an unseren üblichen Platz und ich stellte zufrieden fest, dass George immer noch an einer kleinen Erfindung zu knabbern hatte, die ich ihm noch am letzten Abend angehängt hatte: Auf seiner Stirn stand in roten Buchstaben: GEORGE. Das sollte weiteren Verwechslungen von der Dinah-Front erstmal vorbeugen. Ich kann wirklich von Glück reden, dass ich bei uns beiden der begabtere in solchen kleinen Tricks bin, sonst hätte er meinen Zauber sicher sehr bald geknackt.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte Seek in seiner üblich gelangweilten Tonlage. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass etwas anders war als sonst: Das Essen fehlte. Die Halle war voll, aber das Essen fehlte? Mein Albtraum schien war geworden zu sein: Die Hauselfen hatten Hermines hässliche, selbstgehäkelte Mützen aufgesetzt und waren auf große Wanderschaft gegangen.

„Das haben wir uns auch schon gefragt." Sagte Katie. „Wir sind schon seit einer Viertelstunde hier und seitdem sind die Tische leer."

„Wahrscheinlich-au." George rieb sich den Kopf an der Stelle, wo ihn soeben ein Stift vom Hufflepuff-Tisch her getroffen hatte.

In diesem Moment betrat Dumbledore die Große Halle - wie üblich als Letzter, er liebt anscheinend große Auftritte - und wendete sich ohne große Umschweife an uns Schüler.

„Darf ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Ich weiß, Sie fragen sich sicher, wo das Essen bleibt. Keine Bange, es geht gleich los. Selbstverständlich wird ihnen die bereits verloren gegangene Zeit geschenkt und der Unterricht fängt etwas später an... Nun. Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für Sie alle."

Gemurmel brach in der Halle aus. Allerdings nicht aus Vorfreude: Dumbledore hatte zwar auch schon eine Menge gute Überraschungen gebracht aber seit dem Trimagischen Tournier genossen wir seine Einfälle lieber mit Vorsicht. Der arme Kerl wird ja auch nicht jünger und klarer im Kopf.

„Ich kann Ihnen die Neuigkeiten leider erst jetzt mitteilen, da zu Anfang des Jahres noch Unstimmigkeit über den Sinn der Überraschung bestand." Schmollender Seitenblick zu Snape. „Aber jetzt sind wir Lehrer uns endlich einig." Schmollender Blick VON Snape. „Wir werden Sie hier in Hogwarts von heute an für den Rest des Jahres nicht nur auf Ihr berufliches Leben vorbereiten, sondern auch auf das zwischenmenschliche."

Oh oh.

„Ab heute..." Unser Schulleiter zwinkerte uns freudig zu. „Seid ihr alle verheiratet."

Jetzt erwies es sich als gut, dass noch kein Essen da war, sonst wär bestimmt der ein oder andere an seinem Toast erstickt. Was sollte das denn heißen?! Verheiratet! War Dumbledore unter die Menschenhändler gegangen?!

„Bitte, bitte, Beruhigung. Das ist alles halb so schlimm. Sie werden gleich alle kleine, gefaltete Zettel vor Ihnen finden. Dort wird ein Name draufstehen. Der Name der Person, mit der Sie an diesem Projekt arbeiten sollen. Natürlich sind Sie nicht wirklich verheiratet."

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die Massen. Einige der Mädchen hatten sich augenscheinlich schon ihre Zukunft im Harem von irgendeinem fetten Sack ausgemalt.

„Sehen Sie es als eine Art Rollenspiel. Sie werden durch Ihre Hauslehrer über den genauen Ablauf des Projekts - das übrigens auch versetzungs-, bzw. abschlussrelevant ist - informiert werden. Das wird eine tolle Übung für Sie alle sein. Sie trainieren so nicht nur Ihre Teamfähigkeit, sondern lernen auch schon einmal den Vorhof der Ehehölle kennen. Hahahahaha."

An dem Kopfschütteln der Lehrer hinter Dumbledore war deutlich zu erkennen, dass nicht nur Snape an der Zweckmäßigkeit von der ganzen Sache zweifelte. Das ganze würde wohl eher zur Belustigung von Dumbledore ablaufen, als uns für das Leben trainieren. Verdammt. Warum haben die den Müll nicht letztes Jahr gemacht, als ich abgehauen bin? Jetzt muss ich den Mist mitmachen.

„Wenn ich jemanden kriege, der jünger ist als ich, aus Slytherin oder Hufflepuff, einen schlechten Haarschnitt hat oder nichts von Quidditch versteht, Avada Kedavra ich mich." Verkündete Katie weinerlich.

„Seit wann sind wir denn so oberflächlich?" Fragte George lachend.

„Stell dir mal vor, du wirst mit Millicent Bulstrode 'verheiratet'." Schoss Katie zurück und George wurde sichtlich blass. Ich muss zugeben, dass sich auch bei mir einiges umdrehte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran.

„Sind Sie bereit?" Ertönte Dumbledores Stimme noch einmal. „Sie werden jetzt erfahren, wer Ihr Partner ist." Er schnippste mit den Fingern und vor jedem Schüler erschien ein Zettel. Als ich meinen hochhob, atmete ich tief durch. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit so viel Glück gehabt, sicher würde Bethany's Name auf dem Zettel stehen.

Ich faltete das Blatt auseinander und sah zögernd rauf...

HÄ?

* * *

Der Tag ging ziemlich schnell vorbei. Die meisten waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, über ihre neuen Ehepartner zu jammern, oder selbige erst einmal ausfindig zu machen und kennen zu lernen. Immerhin sollten wir morgen schon unsere erste Aufgabe als Paar bekommen, die auch gleich benotet werden würde, wie McGonagall uns gesagt hatte. 

Katie hatte es letztendlich nicht ganz so schlimm getroffen, wie sie gefürchtet hatte: Sie war mit Seek aufgeteilt worden. Ein Scheintoter als Ehemann ist wohl immer noch besser als ein Slytherin oder Hufflepuff, nehme ich an. David war an irgendeine Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw geraten, die sich fast nur in Zitaten ausdrückte und war den Tag über damit beschäftigt gewesen, herauszufinden, welche Filme er noch sehen musste, um sie zu verstehen. George... nun... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lavender Brown. Der arme Tropf. Sie wird ihn einparfümieren und und mit rosa Plüsch überziehen.

Aber was soll's. Ich hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich über meine Freunde uns ihre Ehepartner lustig zu machen: Ich hatte in Date! Zur Nachhilfe zwar, aber ein Date! Als ich in der Bibliothek ankam, musste ich erst etwas suchen, fand Bethany dann aber schließlich in einer der hinteren Ecken.

„Oh, da bist du ja." Begrüßte sie mich und lächelte mich an. „Danke fürs Kommen."

„Kein Problem." Ich ließ mich in dem Stuhl neben ihr nieder, was zwar lerntechnisch nicht wirklich schlau ist. Aber hier ging es ja schließlich auch nicht ums Lernen.

„Dann lass uns mal anfan-"

Oh mein Gott. Ich bin wirklich gut. Ich saß nicht mal richtig und schon sprang Bethany mich an und riss mich vom Stuhl. Nein. Ernsthaft. Sie riss mich zu Boden und küsste mich.

Ich sollte an dieser Stelle vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich schon lange wieder damit aufgehört habe, Drachenkraut zu rauchen. Ich hab herausgefunden, dass die Realität oft lustiger ist als alles, was man sich einbilden kann. So wie jetzt z.B. Obwohl lustig vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort ist. Ich meine, ich lag zwischen dem Tisch und einem hohen Bücherregal auf dem Rücken, Bethany auf mir und sie hatte ganz klar vor, unanständige Sachen mit mir zu machen.

Nein, das war nicht lustig. Das war beängstigend! Was dachte sie, was ich bin? Ein leichter Junge für zwischendurch? Ich muss doch sehr bitten. Ein Weasley sollte genossen, nicht runtergeschlungen werden.

Also drückte ich sie etwas von mir weg und sah sie leicht verwirrt (sprich superdämlich) an.

„W... Wa ... Wie ..."

Oh super. Ich stammelte wie eine verschüchterte Jungfrau. Wahrscheinlich wurde ich auch noch rot. Wie gut, dass nur sie mich so sah.

„Ahem..."

Oh Gott. Nein. Nein. NEIN!

„Wie erbärmlich." Ertönte Pansy Parkinsons Stimme erneut und bestätigte meine größten Befürchtungen. „Und mit so was bin ich verheiratet."

* * *

_Soooo ...__ Please __review__ Und das nächste Update wird sicher keine 3 Jahre dauern XP_

_(Und nochmal: Ich habe am Anfang gesagt, es wartet ne dämliche Wendung und ein etwas wunderlicher Dumbledore auf euch! XD Ich hoffe, ihr versteht den Spaß und habt vielleicht auch etwas Mitleid mit Fred... das wäre nämlich angebracht g)_

_Regards,_

_Ganjazuka_


	8. 7 Verschlimmerung der Lage

_So... hier das Update und somit das erste Kapitel von Fred's Lament, das ich seit 2005 geschrieben habe! Ich muss euch leider enttäuschen... Beim Schreiben musste ich feststellen, dass sich bei mir inzwischen doch das Alter bemerkbar macht: Ich werde dieses Jahr immerhin schon 22 und bin nicht mehr der Kindskopf von früher und mein Humor hat die Jahre über auch gelitten... Ich werde das ganze hier von jetzt an etwas erwachsener angehen._

_VERARSCHT!_

* * *

_**7. Verschlimmerung der Lage**_

(aka Das Kapitel voller (Klammern) o.O)

Pansy.

Pansy-lein.

Pans.

Panny.

Panpan.

PeeWee.

**Pansy Weasley**.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Heilige Scheiße.

Hätten sie es nicht wahrscheinlich sowieso schon getan, würden meine Eltern mich wohl enterben. Ich kann zwar natürlich nichts dafür, dass sie meine neue „Frau" ist, aber mal ehrlich... Was erwartet ihr von Eltern, die ihre Söhne trotz einer saucoolen Flucht zurück zur Schule schicken? Richtig, nicht viel. Gut, dass wir uns da einig sind.

Hach ja. Eigentlich wäre doch aber genau das die beste Rache an meiner Mutter... Ich meine, mal angenommen, ich würde Pansy wirklich heiraten... Tiefer könnte ich sie wohl nicht treffen. Bleibt nur leider noch der Teil meines Plans, mir eine Freundin zu angeln, die Angelina aussehen lässt wie einen ranzigen Müllsack. Und obwohl Pansy Parkinson bei weitem nicht so hässlich ist, wie ihr furchtbarer Charakter und der muffige Gesichtsausdruck auf den ersten Blick vermuten lassen würden, sieht Angelina leider _etwas_ besser aus als sie. Wir sprechen hier aber wirklich von einem Foto-Finish. Als würde man ... Angelina Johnson und Pansy Parkinson miteinander vergleichen. Ihr versteht, was ich meine.

Nein. Ich brauche etwas Besseres! Etwas Schöneres! Und vor allem etwas _Menschliches_.

Was uns zurück zu Bethany Cube bringt. Die, leider, kopfüber aus der Bibliothek floh, als mein zauberhaftes Eheweib uns in flagranti erwischte. Wenn man das, was da abging denn „in flagranti" nennen kann. Mal nebenbei:

_Was zum Teufel __**ging**__ in der Bibliothek ab, als Pansy reinplatzte?_

Ich fühlte mich fast ein wenig missbraucht.

Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt.

Was das Problem, Pansy Parkinson für das nächste Jahr als meine Frau hinter mir her zu schleifen nicht gerade verkleinerte. Verdammter Plan mit den guten Noten!

„Pansy... Hi." Sagte ich schließlich, nachdem Bethany davon gestürmt war und ich es geschafft hatte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Sie sah mich finster an. „Weasley."

Jetzt bloß nicht lachen.

„Du darfst mich Fred nennen, Weib." Bot ich ihr, großzügig wie ich bin, an.

„Weasley." Wiederholte sie. „Dass das gleich klar ist: Wenn du mich während dieses Projekts auch nur einmal falsch anschaust oder mich mit deinen dreckigen Händen berührst-"

Oh Gott. Nicht lachen, nicht lachen!

„- dann bist du tot! Pass bloß auf oder ich hetz dir Draco auf den Hals!"

Ach, verdammt.

„Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Während ich mir noch lachend den Bauch hielt, zog Pansy ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf mich. Was mich nur noch mehr zum lachen brachte. Also wirklich. Erst soll ich vor Malfoy Angst haben und jetzt auch noch vor ihr. Was dachte sie eigentlich, wer sie war? Hermine? Die kann mit ihrem Zauberstab wenigstens wirklich Schaden anrichten. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, kann sie das allerdings auch ohne Zauberstab...

Nun, ob Pansy es doch noch geschafft hätte, mich in einen Frosch zu verwandeln, werden wir leider nie erfahren, denn in dem Moment tauchte George auf und das so schwungvoll, dass er ihr fast den Zauberstab aus der Hand fegte.

„Rette mich!" Flehte mein Zwilling mich an.

„Wa ... ha... wovor?" Stieß ich hervor und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Meine Frage wurde prompt durch das Auftauchen von Lavender Brown beantwortet.

„George Weasley!" Rief sie aus. „Ich bin dir die letzten 500 Meter durchs Schloss hinterher gelaufen und habe dir x Mal hinterher gerufen!"

George wandte sich ihr zu. „Oh.. Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt. Tut mir furchtbar leid." Dann drehte er sich wieder zu mir und sah mich dringlich an.

Als sein Zwilling verstand ich natürlich sofort, in was für einer Misere er steckte. Obwohl - das hätte wohl jeder verstanden, der Lavender Brown kannte. Und normalerweise hätte ich ihm auch geholfen, aber nach der ganzen Dinah-Sache... und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mit Pansy Parkinson als Frau da stand... Mal ehrlich, wer musste hier gerettet werden?

„Ihr seid doch alle bescheuert." Schnaufte Pansy und stapfte davon.

Super. Da ging mein Vorwand, mich nur um mich selbst zu kümmern.

Ich seufzte. „Super, George. Du hast meine Frau wütend gemacht. Jetzt muss ich bestimmt auf dem Sofa schlafen."

„Seid ihr betrunken?" Fragte Lavender misstrauisch und sah uns mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. „Naja... Wie auch immer. Was ich dir nur sagen wollte, _George_, ist, dass dieses Projekt wichtig für mich ist. Ich brauche die gute Note. Und wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, du auch."

Nun ja... Recht hat sie.

„Also sollten wir uns anstrengen. Und bau bloß keine Scheiße, so wie mit Dinah. Wobei mir einfällt: Klär das endlich. Wir beide müssen wegen des Projekts wohl mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, als sonst-"

Also mehr als... gar keine?

„... also wär es für mich extrem störend, dauernd wütende Mädchen um mich herum zu haben, die dich schlagen wollen. Mir reichen schon die neidischen Hühner, die mich hassen, weil ich so gut aussehe, da brauche ich nicht noch diese negativen Schwingungen." Mit einem dramatischen Schwenker ihres blonden Zopfes von einer Schulter auf die andere drehte sie sich um und schritt würdevoll von dannen.

Pansy Parkinson und Lavender Brown...

Jetzt stellt euch mal unsere Kinder vor...

... Igitt.

* * *

2 Tage später saßen George und ich abends im Gemeinschaftsraum in einer Ecke und heckten einige Pläne für unsere große Rückkehr als Unruhestifter aus. Bis jetzt waren wir uns allerdings nur darüber einig, dass es etwas Großes sein musste. Hey, wir sind immerhin die Weasley-Zwillinge. Der Knall, mit dem wir uns zurückmelden würden, musste mindestens so groß sein, wie der, mit dem wir uns verabschiedet haben (bevor wir auf grausame Weise von unseren Eltern... Ok, langsam nervt's sogar mich). Jedenfalls - wir saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Um uns herum waren die meisten der Gryffindors der Jahre 4, 5, 6 und 7 damit beschäftigt, sich über ihre Ehepartner und/oder das Projekt an sich zu beschweren. Dumbledore war so gnädig gewesen, die Schüler der Jahrgangsstufen 1- 3 von dem Projekt auszuschließen, was besonders im Falle der Erstklässler ratsam schien... Jedenfalls meiner Studie nach zu schließen, die ich hier seit mehreren Jahren über Erstklässler durchführte (irgendwie muss man sich ja beschäftigen).

_Der typische Neuankömmling in Hogwarts ist (unabhängig davon, in welchem Haus er oder sie landet):_

_- 11 oder 12 und somit verdammt jung._

_- viel zu gutgläubig (besonders, wenn es um George, mich und unsere neuesten Erfindungen geht)._

_- dauernd zu spät, weil er/sie nie auf Anhieb den richtigen Weg findet._

_- verdammt schreckhaft (Nur eine kleine Explosion unter ihrem Stuhl und sie drehen komplett am Rad!)._

_- weinerlich (Es war nur eine klitzekleine Explosion, mehr nicht! Ehrlich!)._

So jemand sollte ja wohl kaum verheiratet sein.

Allerdings... George und ich wohl eher auch nicht.

Diejenigen von uns, die alt genug waren, um an diesem lustigen _hust_ Projekt teilzunehmen, hatten gestern unsere ersten Aufgaben erhalten, die wir bis zum nächsten Tag erledigt haben sollten. Eigentlich waren sie gar nicht mal so schwer: Wir sollten uns Identitäten für uns und unsere Partner einfallen lassen. Also Berufe, Alter und so ein Kram, sowie unsere „Geschichte" aufschreiben (wie haben wir uns kennen gelernt, etc.). Dazu kam noch die Aufstellung eines Haushaltsplans... was sehr eng mit der Frage verbunden war, wie viele Kinder die Partner miteinander hatten (natürlich nur imaginär... Gott sei Dank.). Je mehr Kinder, umso mehr Arbeit beim Haushaltsplan und umso größer die Chance, bei guter Leistung eine sehr gute Note zu erhalten. Wäre ich nicht mit einem giftspritzenden Drachen aus Slytherin verheiratet worden, hätten wir diese Aufgaben wahrscheinlich schon längst zusammen erledigt gehabt. So allerdings hatten Pansy und ich uns darauf geeinigt, die Aufgaben aufzuteilen und unsere Ergebnisse am Ende einfach zusammen zu werfen. Ich war also dafür zuständig, mir eine Identität zu zulegen (Darf ich mich vorstellen? Frederick Weasley, 35 Jahre alt, Betreiber eines Scherzartikelladens - einfallsreich, oder?) und den Haushaltsplan für uns und unsere 2 Kinder (zu mehr konnten wir uns einfach vor lauter Ekel nicht durchringen) aufzustellen.

Pansy war für ihre Identität (Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, 33 Jahre alt, „arbeitet als irgendwas, wo man viel Geld verdient und oft Freizeit hat" (O-Ton Pansy)) und „unsere Geschichte" zuständig.

Ich war wirklich gespannt, wie sie die Geschichte unserer leidenschaftlichen, nicht enden wollenden Liebe schildern wollte, die schließlich zur Geburt von Elmira und Bartholomew Parkinson-Weasley führte.

Liegt das an mir oder klingt das alles einfach wider der Natur?

Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Geschichte ist, dass ich am Tag davor erfahren musste, mit wem Bethany Cube das Projekt bearbeiten würde... Draco Malfoy. Damit ist es offiziell: Gott hasst mich.

Was George anging, der hatte so ziemlich jede Verantwortung für das Projekt an Lavender abgetreten, die gerade ihr Leben im Reichtum zusammen mit dem kleinen Edison Weasley plante - mehr als ein Kind war laut ihr nicht drin. Immerhin wollte sie sich ja nicht ihre Figur verderben. ... Kein Kommentar.

Alles in allem hätte es ihn aber schlimmer treffen können. Stellt euch mal vor, Dinah wäre seine Projektpartnerin. Der Arme hatte es inzwischen zwar geschafft, den Schriftzug von seiner Stirn zu entfernen, sodass jetzt auch ich wieder in akuter Ohrfeigen-Gefahr war, allerdings hatte er bis dahin so viele Schläge einstecken müssen, dass sein linkes Augen seit Stunden permanent zuckte. Allzu viel Mitleid konnte ich aber trotzdem nicht haben - immerhin verschwieg er mir immer noch den wichtigsten Teil der Dinah-Geschichte, da war ich mir sicher.

„Ich glaube, wir müssten schon den Astronomie-Turm wegsprengen, um unseren Abgang vom letzten Jahr zu toppen." Seufzte George nach fast einer Stunde ergebnisloser Beratung.

„Das wollten wir uns doch für die Abschlussfeier aufbewahren." Erwiderte ich und schielte auf meine Schultasche, die neben meinem Sessel stand. Wir hatten morgen unsere erste Prüfung in Verwandlung und obwohl ich schon gelernt hatte und Verwandlung eigentlich immer mein bestes Fach gewesen war, wollte ich unbedingt noch etwas lernen. Außer einer 1 kam wirklich nichts für mich in Frage. Außerdem stand zwei Tage später eine Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei und das erste Quidditch-Training an. Ich sollte also...

George erriet sofort meine Gedanken und seufzte frustriert. „Kannst du endlich damit aufhören, dich wie ein Streber aufzuführen? Unsere Noten waren mit ein oder zwei Ausnahmen immer durchschnittlich. Das hat uns doch sonst auch immer gereicht! Außerdem sind wir mit Sicherheit die Besten in Verwandlung, wie letztes Jahr auch. Die Sachen, die wir jetzt durchnehmen, haben wir schon in unserem 5. Jahr für unsere Erfindungen angewandt."

„Schon, aber-"

In dem Moment wurde das Portrait der Fetten Dame mit viel Gepolter aufgestoßen und Hermine stürmte, gefolgt von ihrem Projektpater/Gatten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Zum hundertsten Mal, Regis: Wir haben die Aufgaben so gut gelöst, wie möglich und geben die auch morgen so ab. Es reicht jetzt. Du bist ja noch neurotischer als ich."

Ha! Sie gibt es also zu!

„Ich weiß, ich will nur sicher gehen, dass wir auch wirklich nichts vergessen haben." Antwortete Regis Philbin, ein Sechstklässler, der jetzt eigentlich in meinem und Georges Jahrgang hätte sein sollen, der allerdings im letzten Jahr die Schule für ein halbes Jahr hatte unterbrechen müssen, nachdem er einen seiner eigenen, falsch gebrauten, Zaubertränke getrunken und sich selbst in eine Art menschlichen Wackelpudding verwandelt hatte.

Das wäre wohl bedauernswert gewesen, wenn Regis Philbin nicht so ziemlich der schleimigste und nervigste Kerl aller Zeiten gewesen wäre.

„Nerv sie nicht, Philbin."

Oh oh oh. Das versprach lustig zu werden:

Mein kleiner Bruder Ron-Dummbeutel hatte sich von seinem Platz am Feuer, wo er mit Harry Schach spielte, erhoben und ging auf Philbin und Hermine zu, die nahe des Tisches, an dem George und ich saßen, stehen geblieben waren.

Dass es ihm überhaupt nicht schmeckte, dass Hermine nun als Hermine Philbin dieses Projekt bearbeiten musste, während er selbst Hannah Abbot als Frau an der Hacke hatte, muss ich ja wohl nicht extra erwähnen. Sein sonst normales Maß an Verachtung für Philbin war in den letzten Tagen auf ein beachtliches Maximum angestiegen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Anscheinend herrschte immer noch dicke Luft zwischen ihr und Ron.

„Ich kann das auch alleine regeln, Ron."

„Ich will dir nur helfen!" War Rons schlaue Antwort, ehe er sich wieder an Philbin wandte. „Hau ab."

„Hau doch selber ab."

Hm. Endlich mal jemand, der genauso schlagfertig ist wie Ron.

„Philbin ..." Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab. Jetzt war ich doch leicht beunruhigt: Ron ist zwar nicht gerade der schlechteste Zauberer überhaupt, aber übermäßig geschickt ist er auch nicht gerade. Besonders beim duellieren.

„Ok, das reicht jetzt." Hermine stellte sich zwischen beide und sah Ron eindringlich an. „Hör auf damit. Es ist doch überhaupt nichts los!"

Doch es war zu spät: Philbin hatte schon reagiert und seinerseits seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell: Ich sah, wie Philbin seinen Zauberstab schwenkte und zu irgendeinem Zauber ansetzte, der Ron treffen sollte. Allerdings stand Hermine noch zwischen den beiden und hatte keine Zeit mehr, ihren eigenen Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang zu ziehen und weil ich so nett (blöd) bin, handelte ich ohne nachzudenken, stand auf und zog Hermine zwischen den beiden weg. Allerdings war ich in meiner Eile etwas zu enthusiastisch; Hermine stieß gegen Philbin und anschließend gegen mich - genau in dem Moment, in dem Philbin, der sein Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, wild mit seinem Zauberstab herumfuchtelte und uns mit einem grellweißen Lichtstrahl traf.

In dem Moment, in dem Hermine und ich in helles Licht getaucht wurden, wusste ich, dass ich ein neues Problem haben würde.

Ich ahnte nur nicht, was für eins.

* * *

_Muahahaha... schlechter Cliffhanger, okay, I know XD_

_Soooo... noch kurz zu meinen Reviewern: _

_**Simsly**: Jaha, Fred ist in der Tat °sabber° :D Und seine Ehe, das kann ich schon mal verraten, wird er leider mit Pansy verbringen müssen, jep. Hab seine Partnerin in letzter Minute von Hermine in Pansy geändert... Ich fand, das wär lustiger, bzw würde mir mehr Möglichkeiten für unangenehme Situationen geben :D Ich hoffe, du liest meine Geschichte weiterhin und sie gefällt dir auch!_

_**Moi**: Danke für deine Review... und ja: Fragen über Fragen... die erst beantwortet werden, wenn es noch viele weitere Fragen gibt :D_

_**Puma Padfoot**: Du hast die Kapitel "nochmal", also mehr als einmal gelesen? Find ich stark X) Und joa, manchmal muss ich mich leider bei "typischen" Ideen bedienen und sie für mich zurecht stutzen... is ja aber alles in good fun :D Und danke für den Tipp! Werd das gleich mal umändern °abmaschier°_

_Bis denne,_

_Ganjazuka_


	9. 8 Girl Gone Wild

_Hier also Kapitel 8. Wat länger als Kapitel 7. Wollt's zuerst in 2 kürzere Teile spalten, aber da ich meine Kapitel immer so lang schreibe, bis es sich „gut" anfühlt, aufzuhören, hab ich's unbeschnitten gelassen._

_**8. Girl Gone Wild**_

„Oh... Nochmal Glück gehabt, was? Das hätte jetzt auch schief gehen können." Lachte Philbin nervös und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen: Es war tatsächlich noch alles an mir dran und unverändert... Kopf, Arme, Beine... Andere wichtige anatomische Merkmale meinerseits würde ich später noch unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit checken, aber soweit ich das bis jetzt überschauen konnte, war ich immer noch der alte Fred. Auch Hermine sah aus, wie immer.

Das leuchtete mir in dem Moment auch noch ziemlich ein. Denn, mal ehrlich, Regis Philbin und ein gelungener Fluch? Also bitte.

Hermine schnaufte gereizt und schüttelte meine Hand ab, mit der ich sie immer noch festhielt. Nachdem sie mir einen wutentbrannten Blick zugeworfen hatte, fiel mir auch wieder unser kleeeeeeiner Streit ein. Was war bitte in mich gefahren? Ich hätte sie _ins_ Schussfeld der beiden Hitzköpfe schupsen und sie nicht _heraus_ ziehen sollen. Tze. Flüchtigkeitsfehler. Kommt nie wieder vor.

Schnell wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ron und Philbin zu, die beide ziemlich erschrocken aussahen - da ging es ihnen wie allen anderen im Aufenthaltsraum, der inzwischen ziemlich ruhig geworden war. Einige Sekunden rechnete ich ernsthaft damit, dass sie ihren Zauberstab zücken und beide bis ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen würde, doch statt dessen stürmte sie auf sie zu und schubste erst den einen, dann den anderen weg.

_Welcome to Girl Gone Wild._

„Seid ihr beide komplett bescheuert?? Ihr hättet uns töten können!"

„Aber... ich hab doch nicht... er hat doch- AU!"

„Ronald. Bilius. Weasley! Wenn du dich nicht eingemischt hättest, wäre das alles gar nicht erst passiert!" Sie schlug wütend gegen seinen Brustkorb und Ron wich einige Schritte zurück, stolperte über eine Stuhllehne und landete auf Katies Schoß. (Mein Beileid.)

„Und du!"

Oh oh.

„Was fällt dir ein, dich nach dem, was du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast, hier einzumischen?"

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!

„Ich soll dir jetzt wahrscheinlich auch noch danken, oder was?!"

Ich hob abwehrend beide Hände, als sie langsam auf mich zukam und mich sehr stark an eine angreifende Acromantula erinnerte. Eine achtäugige Riesenspinne wäre mir in diesem Moment allerdings fast lieber gewesen.

Nun muss ich wohl oder übel zugeben, dass Hermine _vielleicht..._ _teilweise_... Recht hatte mit ihrer Wut wegen der Sachen, die ich ihr vor einigen Tagen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Ich meine, ich war damals zwar selbst erst 13, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe, dass Hermine während ihrer ersten Zeit in Hogwarts dauernd alleine und oft traurig deswegen war, bevor sie sich mit Ron und Harry anfreundete. War vielleicht nicht ganz so nett von mir, ihr zu sagen, dass es ihr sicher bald wieder so gehen würde und mich dann auch noch in den Tagen danach einen Scheiß darum zu kümmern, ob und wie sie das getroffen hat.

Wäre es wohl eine gute Idee, ihr zu sagen, dass ich den Zwischenfall schlicht vergessen habe?

Nein?

Dachte ich mir.

„Hermine..." Begann ich und sprach etwas leiser, mir der neugierigen Blicke der anderen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum wohl bewusst. „Wirklich, ich hab das nicht ganz so-"

„Doch, hast du!" Sie blieb kurz vor mir stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jetzt steh wenigstens dazu, du Feigling!"

OK! Ganz klar einer der Momente, in denen ich ernst bleiben, mich aufrichtig entschuldigen und keine blöden Witze reißen sollte!

Was sonst blieb mir also zu tun, als mich zu ihr herunterzubeugen, bis mein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war, meine Stirn besorgt zu runzeln und sie ganz leise, sodass nur George und sie mich hören konnten und mit aller mir innewohnenden Ernsthaftigkeit zu fragen:

„Hermine... Hast du deine Tage?"

Das Letzte was ich hörte, bevor überall Sterne auftauchten, war Georges bellendes Auflachen.

AAAAA

„Au, au, au, au!"

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Mr. Weasley!" Meckerte Madam Pomfrey, als sie mir ein Tuch, das vorher von ihr in eine grüne Salbe getaucht worden war, in die Hand drückte. „Halten Sie das an ihre Wunde!" Sie selbst packte allerdings meinen Hand samt Tuch und presste sie an die linke Seite meines Schädels, wo Hermine mich mit einem ziemlich dicken Buch getroffen hatte (wo auch immer sie das Ding so schnell hergehabt hatte).

Ich saß auf einem der vielen leeren Betten im Krankensaal und kam nicht umhin, über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu schmunzeln...

Es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass Philbins schiefgelaufener Zauber sehr wohl eine Wirkung gehabt hatte:

Auf dem Bett hinter dem, auf dem ich saß, hockte Hermine und wurde nun ihrerseits von Madam Pomfrey mit einem Tuch und Salbe versorgt. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte der Zauber zwischen mir und Hermine eine Verbindung hergestellt, die uns nun das äußerst unangenehme Privileg zuteil werden ließ, die Schmerzen des anderen zu fühlen. So ging es also nun auch Hermine, als wäre sie von einem 5000-Seiten-Buch am Kopf getroffen worden. Die Tatsache, dass meine rechte Hand inzwischen leicht schmerzte - Hermine hatte Ron mit ihrer Rechten Faust gegen den Brustkorb geschlagen - und mein Schienbein da, wo Hermine auf dem Weg hierher gegen eine offene Tür gerannt war, eine Beule entwickelte, unterstützte diese These nur noch:

Hermine und ich waren auf schmerzhafte Weise miteinander verbunden.

Und ich fand es absolut nicht fair, dass soweit alle Schmerzen, die ich erleiden musste, einzig und allein auf Hermines Aggressivität und Tollpatschigkeit zurückzuführen waren.

„Okay..." Sagte Madam Pomfrey schließlich, als auch Hermine versorgt schien (ich saß mit dem Rücken zu Hermines Bett und konnte deshalb nur hören, was da vor sich ging). „Ich mache mich jetzt auf die Suche nach Professor McGonagall und vielleicht könnte auch noch Professor Snape nützlich sein..."

Na super. Snape. Auf so eine Chance hatte er doch nur gewartet: 2 Schüler zum Preis von einem.

„Außerdem lasse ich Regis Philbin und Ronald Weasley herholen. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen und würde ungern etwas tun, was alles noch verschlimmert."

Dann sollte Snape wirklich wegbleiben.

„Also, bleiben Sie hier. Bewegen Sie sich auf keinen Fall vom Fleck, ehe wir wissen, was genau los ist!"

Damit stürmte sie eilig davon.

Als sie weg war, blieb ich weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu Hermine sitzen und drückte das Tuch an meinen Schädel. Es tat wirklich ziemlich weh. Fühlte sich an, als würde eine wildgewordene Herde Zentauren durch meinen Schädel galoppieren.

Hermine ging es bestimmt noch schlechter... Wenn ich mal von unseren Charakteren ausging, war ich mir sicher, dass ich mit dieser blöden Fluchsache lockerer umgehen würde, als sie und ich war es vom Quidditch her gewohnt, harte Schläge zu kassieren, aber sie...

Ach, verdammt. _Sie_ hatte mir das Buch an den Kopf geknallt. Sie war selber Schuld.

Aber irgendwie hatte ich sie wohl doch provoziert...

Was soll's. Eine kleine Entschuldigung würde mich schon nicht umbringen.

„Hermine?"

Als ich keine Antwort erhielt, seufzte ich in mich hinein und fuhr einfach fort.

„Was ich da auf der Treppe zu dir gesagt habe... Du weißt schon, das über dein erstes Jahr hier und so... Das tut mir leid. Und das von eben auch. Das war ein blöder Witz... glaube ich."

Es verstrichen einige Sekunden, in denen sie immer noch nichts sagte und ich wollte mich gerade zu ihr umdrehen, als ihre kleinlaute Stimme schließlich doch noch ertönte.

„Mir tut es auch leid. Ich war die letzten Wochen ziemlich zickig zu dir. Und das sage ich jetzt nicht nur, weil ich das mit dem Buch genauso abbekommen habe..." Zum Ende ihrer Entschuldigung hin klang ihre Stimme etwas brüchig.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja... Es tut nur etwas weh. Geht schon."

Doch ich konnte genau hören, dass sie weinte.

Mist.

Ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht sehen, wenn andere Menschen weinen. Frauen, Männer, egal was, das macht mich einfach fertig.

Also, was jetzt?

Einfach. Nicht. Umdrehen.

AAAAA

Fast 5 Stunden später, es war inzwischen schon nach Mitternacht, verließen Hermine, Ron, Philbin, McGonagall, Snape und ich allesamt frustriert den Krankenflügel.

Den Professoren und Pomfrey waren bis jetzt noch nichts eingefallen, um die Verbindung zwischen Hermine und mir zu kappen und auch Rons und Philbins unkoordinierten und stümperhaften Versuche, sich daran zu erinnern, wie genau die Handbewegung aussah, die Philbin gemacht hatte, hatte nichts gebracht, außer einem in die Luft gesprengten Bett und einer schicken rosaroten Haarpracht für Snape (die er leider inzwischen wieder los war).

„Ich muss Sie beide noch einmal ermahnen", sagte McGonagall zum hundertsten Mal, nachdem Snape sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer gemacht hatte und wir anderen vor dem Portrait der Fetten Lady zum Stehen kamen. „Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass Sie in den nächsten Tagen besonders vorsichtig sind und vor allem sollten Sie die genauen Auswirkungen des Zaubers so gut es geht für sich behalten... Ansonsten könnte das unangenehme Streiche zur Folge haben."

Ha! Als ob sich irgendwer trauen würde, mir einen Streich zu spielen; es ist allgemein bekannt, dass George und ich uns auf hundertfache Art rächen würden.

„Gehen Sie jetzt alle ins Bett, damit Sie nicht zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen. Ich und die anderen Professoren werden weiterhin versuchen, einen Gegenzauber zu finden. Bis dahin... Seien Sie vorsichtig."

Manchmal erinnert sie mich echt an Moody.

Nach dieser letzten Warnung ging sie weg und wir Schüler (Ich... Schüler... argh) betraten den inzwischen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte nur noch leicht und erhellte den Raum kaum.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Philbin!"

Oh Gott. Ron. Er kann es einfach nicht lassen.

„So ein Unsinn! Es ist _seine_ Schuld!"

Bitte?!

„Bitte?!" Oh ja... schlagfertig, Freddy. Ganz klar Rons älterer Bruder.

„Wenn du Hermine nicht gegen mich gestoßen hättest, hätte mein Fluch funktioniert und Weasley Junior hätte jetzt zwei Köpfe!"

Brrrr. Jetzt stellt euch das mal bitte vor: Rons Kopf x 2

„Ich hab sie nicht gegen dich gestoßen, ich wollte sie wegziehen, weil ihr Idioten rumgesponnen habt!"

Wir drei fuhren noch etwa zwanzig Minuten damit fort, uns gegenseitig die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben, ehe wir merkten, dass Hermine schon in ihr Zimmer gegangen war und uns schließlich auch entnervt dafür entschieden, uns hinzulegen.

Im Gegensatz zu Ron, der sich ein Zimmer mit Philbin teilen musste, schlief ich in dieser Nacht, nachdem ich meinen immer noch wach herumlungernden Zimmerkameraden alles erzählt hatte, doch noch ziemlich gut.

AAAAA

Der nächste Tag ging, abgesehen von einem Ehe-Streit mit Pansy darüber, ob unsere Familie ihr überschüssiges Geld am Ende des Monats lieber für überteuerte pink-puffige Ballroben oder eine neue Quidditch-Ausrüstung ausgeben sollte (als ob man da noch lange überlegen muss!), ohne größere Vorfälle ab. Ich lieferte in unserer schriftlichen Verwandlungprüfung mal eben die Musterlösung ab - wie auch nicht anders erwartet - und Hermine und ich gingen uns so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Von dem Fluch spürten weder sie noch ich an diesem Tag etwas... Was sich später nur als Schonfrist herausstellte, da noch eine lange Reihe schmerzhafter Zwischenfälle auf uns wartete. Aber dazu später. Wie gesagt, ich sah Hermine an dem Tag nicht.

Dasselbe galt leider auch für Bethany Cube, die seit dem Zwischenfall in der Bibliothek wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien. Nicht einmal im Unterricht tauchte sie auf. Typisch Frau. Erst einheizen und dann einen auf schwer zu haben machen. Genau so hatte Angelina... Nein. Nicht schon wieder daran denken.

Nicht einmal David hatte sie laut eigener Aussage seitdem zu Gesicht bekommen und da er ihr Zwilling ist, wollte das schon was heißen.

Ich sah Bethany nicht einmal während der Essenszeiten, obwohl ich eine lächerlich lange Zeit in der großen Halle damit verbrachte, den Hufflepuff-Tisch anzustarren. Eine so lange Zeit, genau genommen, dass mir Hannah Abbott, die mein Starren wohl leicht fehlinterpretiert hatte, mir nach dem Abendessen verboten lasziv zuzwinkerte.

Ich beschloss, Ron bei Gelegenheit davor zu warnen, mit was für einer er da verheiratet war.

Doch schon am nächsten Tag, ein Freitag, sah ich sie wieder. Die Umstände allerdings hätten durchaus besser sein können.

Da an dem Tag für meinen Jahrgang eine Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei anstand - Oh je, für diese beschissen langweilige Prüfung zu lernen, hatte sich als schwerer herausgestellt, als meine Mutter davon zu überzeugen, dass es auf jeden Fall Ron gewesen sein muss, der Ginnys Haustier Mr. Puffskein auf 2 Meter Größe hatte anschwellen lassen... gute alte Zeiten. Aber sowohl das Eine als auch das Andere hatte ich mit Erfolg getan!

Jedenfalls: Die Prüfung fand an dem Tag statt, außerdem mussten wir unsere erste Ehepaar-Arbeit einreichen und Quidditch-Training stand auf dem Plan. Ein ziemlich vollgepackter Tag also.

Wirklich von Interesse sind aber nur zwei Sachen: die Ehepaar-Arbeit und das Training.

Wir waren dazu angewiesen worden, unsere schriftlichen Ausarbeitungen gleich nach Ende der letzten Unterrichtsstunde bei einem der Hauslehrer abzugeben. Da für Familie Parkinson-Weasley (igittigitt) dafür Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape in Frage kamen, gab es zwischen meinem Eheweib und mir die ein oder andere Diskussion darüber, welchem Lehrer wir unseren Wisch aushändigen sollten.

Da ich ein liebevoller Ehemann bin und der Klügere am Ende immer nachgibt, ließ ich der blöden Arschkuh Parkinson... pardon, will sagen der lieben Pansy, ihren Willen und wir trotteten in eisigem Schweigen zu Snapes Klassenraum, wo wir ihn am ehesten vermuteten. Dort saß er dann auch an seinem Pult, vor dem bereits 5 Paare standen, um ihre Zettel einzureichen. 4 von ihnen waren reine Slytherin-Paare und obwohl eines von ihnen, Crabbe und Bullstrode, das wohl hässlichste Gespann aller Zeiten abgab, war ich doch viel schockierter über eine besonders unpassende Ravenclaw/Slytherin-Kombination: Luna Lovegood und Blaise Zabini. Also das war mir bis jetzt komplett entgangen. Zabini knallte genervt ihre Arbeit auf Snapes Tisch und brauste daraufhin sofort aus dem Raum. Wie immer mit Slytherins ließ Snape ihm das natürlich durchgehen. Mich hätte er für so ein Verhalten glatt an den Ohren aufhängen lassen. Luna schaute sich noch einen Moment verträumt im Raum um, sah mich, winkte mir leicht lächelnd zu und schlenderte daraufhin davon.

Es hätte mir zwar egal sein können, doch dadurch, dass Luna im letzten Jahr mehr als sonst mit Harry und den anderen zu tun gehabt hatte (nicht zuletzt auch der Zwischenfall im Zaubereiministerium), war sie mir auch aufgefallen und der Gedanke daran, dass dieses dauerverträumte zierliche Mädchen mit so einem Sack wie Zabini zusammen arbeiten musste, gefiel mir nicht. Immerhin war er Slytherin und denen traute ich wirklich alles zu.

Ich bin eben im Grunde doch ein von Grund auf guter Kerl.

Meine Gedanken wurden allerdings wenige Sekunden später in alle Winde zerstreut, als direkt nach Lunas Abgang erst Malfoy und gleich hinter ihm Bethany den Raum betraten.

Während er hochnäsig an mir vorbei stolzierte und Pansy-Wansy sich gleich an ihn dranhängte, steuerte Bethany direkt auf mich zu. Also das hätte ich nach ihrem augenscheinlichen Versteckspiel vorher nicht gerade erwartet.

„Hi." Sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Oh... ehm ... hi." Und eines Tages werde ich es schaffen, nicht gleich bei der Begrüßung rum zu stammeln. Ich räusperte mich umständlich, ehe ich, locker wie ich hoffte, fortfuhr. „Hab dich die letzten Tage gar nicht gesehen, nach ... Geht's dir gut?"

„Ja, sehr gut." Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Ich habe mich die letzten Tage nur nicht so gut gefühlt und war von Madam Pomfrey krankgeschrieben. Das passiert ... öfter."

Aaaaah ja. Hoffentlich nichts chronisch-ansteckendes.

Sie schien meine Gedanken zu lesen. „Oh, aber keine Angst. Es ist nichts schlimmes. Mein... Kreislauf spielt nur manchmal verrückt. Das kann David dir auch bestätigen."

„Ah, okay." Warum sollte ich mir so etwas extra von ihrem Bruder bestätigen lassen?

Ach. Egal.

„Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht."

Sie trat näher an mich ran und schaute mir tief in die Augen. „Find ich auch..."

„Weasley!"

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Snape meinen Namen bellte. Ich sah zu seinem Tisch rüber und bemerkte, dass inzwischen Malfoy und meine schlechtere Hälfte direkt vor seinem Tisch standen, während die anderen Slytherins, wie meistens, für Malfoy Platz gemacht hatten.

„Wäre es wohl zu viel verlangt, Ihre Arbeit sehen zu wollen?" Er zeigte auf die beiden zusammengerollten Pergamente in meiner Hand.

„Natürlich nicht." Murmelte ich verbissen und ging zu seinem Tisch. Noch letztes Schuljahr hätte ich ihm ohne darüber nachzudenken eine sarkastische Antwort gegeben, aber das musste ich mir jetzt, da mich meine Noten interessierten, wohl oder übel verkneifen.

Ich blieb hinter Pansy stehen, da sie und Malfoy sich so hingestellt hatte, dass sie praktisch die gesamte Forderseite des Pults versperrten und legte die Rollen über sie hinweg vor Snape hin.

Er lächelte trocken und, wie immer, kein Bisschen freundlich. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Weasley. Ich hoffe, Ihnen und Miss Granger geht es gut? Keine... Beschwerden?"

Oh, dieser Wichser. Alleine schon wegen Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore, der am Vortag von einer Reise zurückgekommen war und inzwischen sicher schon von dem Vorfall gehört hatte, würde er es hundertprozentig nicht wagen, etwas über Philbins Fluch zu erzählen, erst Recht nicht in Anwesenheit von Schülern (_Slytherin_ Schülern auch noch). Doch er musste natürlich blöde Anmerkungen machen.

„Alles bestens." Antwortete ich. „Und bei Ihnen?"

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich. „Bestens."

Bevor er noch eine Bemerkung machen konnte, drehte ich mich um und wollte den Raum verlassen, als Bethany auf mich zutrat. Sie hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen.

„Hey, können wir uns vielleicht Montag noch einmal treffen? Zur Nachhilfe?"

Ah, Nachhilfe. Jaja.

„Klar."

„Schön. Dann so um 17 Uhr in der Bibliothek?"

Ich nickte und mit einem letzten Lächeln ging auch sie zu Snape und den anderen Schülern.

Sehr schön. Ich hatte so das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ich Montag gegen 18 Uhr in Sachen heiße Freundin schon um einiges weiter sein würde. Ach, wen verarsch ich hier? 17:05 Uhr.

AAAAA

16 Uhr. Quidditch-Training. Endlich! Die einzige Sache an dieser Schule, die Spaß macht. Mir jedenfalls. Ron würde da sicherlich etwas anderes sagen.

Genau dieser versuchte nämlich seit fünfzehn Minuten panisch, alle 3 Torpfosten gleichzeitig dicht zu machen, die Quaffel abzuwehren, die wir anderen abwechselnd in seine Richtung warfen und dabei nicht vom Besen zu fallen. Leider gelangen ihm immer nur zwei dieser Dinge gleichzeitig.

Unser Team, dass sich seit Olivers Weggang in seiner Besetzung wenn auch leicht, aber stetig, verändert hatte, war nun, ohne Alicia und Angelina (...) noch mal etwas anderes.

Wie früher auch war Harry wieder Sucher, George und ich waren Treiber (was mal einfach die männlichste, coolste und trotzdem absolut unterbewerteste Position im ganzen Spiel ist). Ginny, die während Umbridges Zeit hier im letzten Jahr Harrys Position übernommen hatte, war inzwischen Jägerin, genau wie Katie, unser Teamcaptain, die schon seit ihrem 3. Jahr hier zum Team gehörte. Dritte Sucherin und seit diesem Jahr neu im Team war Helen Welby, als Drittklässlerin das jüngste Teammitglied. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte sich in den letzten Jahren in der Gryffindor-Mannschaft die Tradition eingeschlichen, dass soweit möglich immer 3 Jäger_innen_ im Team spielten. Was im krassen Gegensatz zu anderen Mannschaften, wie etwa Slytherin, stand, wo weibliche Spieler eher eine Ausnahme darstellten und wenn, handelte es sich dabei immer um regelrechte Schlächterinnen.

Ich sollte Pansy vorschlagen, zum nächsten Try-Out zu gehen.

Abgerundet wurde unser Team von Ron, unserem Torhüter. Der Fairness halber sei gesagt, dass Ron durchaus ein fähiger Spieler ist. Seine ewige Unsicherheit hindert ihn aber meistens daran, das auch zu zeigen.

„Okay", sagte Katie schließlich, als Ron es immerhin geschafft hatte, knapp über die Hälfte der von uns geworfenen Bälle zu halten. „Lasst uns jetzt mit einem Quaffel, Klatschern und Schnatz trainieren."

Gesagt, getan. Kurz darauf sauste der Schnatz übers Feld, Harry hinterher, unsere Jägerinnen spielten sich gegenseitig den Quaffel zu und versuchten, an Ron vorbeizukommen und George und meine Wenigkeit hielten die Klatscher in Schach.

Das ging ungefähr 10 Minuten lang so und wir alle waren gerade wieder so richtig in unserem Element (selbst Helen, für die das hier das erste Teamtraining war, fügte sich jetzt schon gut ein), als ein aufgeregter Ruf über das Spielfeld tönte.

„Fred!"

War klar. Als ob hier mal jemand anderes gerufen würde.

Ich schaute runter und sah Hermine unter uns auf dem Rasen stehen.

„Übernimm mal!" Rief ich George zu, der eifrig weiter den Klatschern hinterherjagte. Für 2 Minuten oder so würde ich ihm schon beide überlassen können.

Ich flog bis auf 2 Meter über dem Rasen herunter und hielt schräg über ihr. „Ja?"

Ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie versuchte, mich nicht allzu wütend anzufauchen, nachdem sie sich gerade erst entschuldigt hatte.

„Was machst du hier?"

Ausnahmsweise mal keine sarkastische Antwort.

„Kuchen backen."

Ich habs versucht.

Sie schnaufte genervt. „Quidditch ist zu gefährlich. Wenn du verletzt wirst, krieg ich das auch ab."

„Ich werd nicht verletzt. Ich bin seit fast 2 Jahren nicht mehr beim Quidditch verletzt worden."

Ich bin einfach zu gut dafür, so siehts nämlich aus!

„Na also. Du bist überfällig!"

„Hä?"

„Statistisch gesehen-"

Oh, bitte nicht.

„- verletzt sich alle 4 Minuten irgendwo auf der Welt ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe ernsthaft beim Quidditchspielen. Dass du so lange nicht verletzt wurdest, sollte dir eher Sorgen machen: Du wirst dich auf jeden Fall bald verletzen." Sie vollendete ihren kleinen Vortrag mit einem kleinen überlegenen Lächeln und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Außerdem will Dumbledore in zwanzig Minuten mit uns sprechen. Professor McGonagall hat mir eben Bescheid gegeben. Also... hopp, komm runter." Immer noch dieses überlegene Lächeln.

Ah, verdammt. Manchmal ist sie einfach so-

„FRED!"

.- süß.

Dass der Klatscher genau in der Sekunde, in der ich letzteres dachte, mit voller Wucht auf meine linke Rippenreihe knallte und mich vom Besen fegte, _kann_ purer Zufall gewesen sein.

Ich war wenig später allerdings der festen Überzeugung, dass es die gerechte Strafe für einen dummen, dummen, dummen Gedanken war.

„Hermine!"

Wenige Sekunden, nachdem ich auf dem Boden aufschlug (benommen und doch heilfroh, dass ich nur 2 Meter gefallen war), landeten die anderen Spieler und alle rannten... zu Hermine, die ebenfalls am Boden lag und sich stöhnend die Seite hielt. George, der als einziger hier außer mir von dem Fluch wusste (natürlich hatte Hermine niemandem etwas erzählt, ganz McGonagalls kleine Musterschülerin), reagierte am schnellsten und hob sie hoch, während Ron noch wild um sie herumflatterte. Schnell machten sie sich mit Hermine auf dem Weg vom Feld.

Is scho recht.

Lasst mich hier liegen.

Tritt sich fest.

_Wird Fred auf dem Quidditchfeld sterben, ehe sich jemand an ihn erinnert?_

_Wer wird der armen Bethany dann Nachhilfe geben, damit sie nicht sitzen bleibt?_

_Wie süß ist Hermine wirklich?_

_**Und was haben die Illuminaten damit zu tun??**_ _(Switch Reloaded XD)_

_Mehr dazu in Kapitel 9 von _**Fred's Lament**: „Ein klarer Fall von Murphy", mit der ersten Fred x Hermine-Action_!!111111einseinseins_

_(Btw., wenn jemand Interesse an einer Blaise x Hermine Fic hat, kann er gerne mal das erste Kapitel meiner neuen FF _**Everlong**_ auschecken °unverfroren Werbung mach° :D)_

_Danke für die Reviews, Panda Padfood, Slimsy & Moi._


	10. 9 Ein klarer Fall von Murphy

_Das neunte und mit Abstand „ruhigste" Chapter der FF... Ging aber mMn nicht anders, um den weiteren Verlauf der Story vorzubereiten X) Enjoy!_

_**9. Ein klarer Fall von Murphy**_

Warum, verdammt nochmal, muss Hermine _immer_ Recht haben?

Ist das ein Naturgesetz, oder so was? Hat das irgendein heiliger Mönchsorden in der Mongolei per Gongschlag beschlossen?

Zum Beispiel damals, während ihres ersten Jahres in Hogwarts, als ich noch ein unbeschwerter Drittklässler war. George und ich hatten uns in einen entlegenen Klassenraum zurückgezogen, um einen Trank zu mischen, der Snape den ganzen Tag lang steppen lassen sollte, nachdem wir ihn ihm, natürlich total unauffällig, untergemischt hätten.

Dann platzte sie herein. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich verlaufen, denn sie sah uns erschrocken an und fragte, ob wir wüssten, wie sie von hier aus am besten zu McGonagalls Klassenraum käme. Doch als der erste Schreck vorbei war, bemerkte sie den kleinen Kessel und die Zutaten vor uns auf dem Tisch und runzelte finster die Stirn.

„_Was macht ihr da?"_

„_Hausaufgaben, siehst du das nicht?" Antworteten George und ich aus einem Mund. (Das haben wir früher oft getan. In letzter Zeit kommen solche Zwillings-Sachen leider kaum noch vor. Mal abgesehen von der Dinah-Ohrfeigen-Aktion.)_

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie uns nicht glaubte.

„_Ist das da verdünntes Drachenblut?" Fragte sie und zeigte auf den Flakon in meiner Hand, der mit einer helllila Flüssigkeit gefüllt war._

„_Und das da..." Sie richtete ihren Blick auf ein anderes Gefäß direkt neben dem Kessel, in dem kleine goldene Brocken lagen. „Das sind doch Stückchen eines __Re'em__-Horns, oder? Das dürft ihr nicht mischen!"_

_George und ich tauschten einen Vielsagenden Blick aus. Jetzt wollte uns also schon eine Erstklässlerin erzählen, was erlaubt war und was nicht._

„_Und warum nicht?" Fragte George belustigt._

_Sie verdreht genervt die Augen. „Wenn ihr das in einem aufgeheizten Kessel miteinander vermischt, gibt es eine Explosion. Das weiß doch jedes Kind."_

_Ich weiß noch, dass es mir in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht komisch vorkam, dass diese kraushaarige Besserwisserin dauernd alleine rumhing. „Zu McGonagalls Klassenraum geht's hier links. Lauf bis zum Ende des Gangs, dann klopf gegen das Bild des Tüchtigen __Hauselfs__, das da hängt. Dahinter ist eine versteckte Tür. Die Treppe runter, nochmal links, lass dich von der Trickwand nicht ablenken, lauf einfach durch und pass auf die Falltür auf, die manchmal 10 Meter vor dem Klassenraum auftaucht. Das weiß doch jedes Kind."_

„_Aber... Danke!" Sie drehte sich auf dem Fuße um und knallte die Tür zu._

_George lachte. „Explosion, von wegen. Sie will doch nur nicht, dass wir die Regeln brechen."_

Wir fuhren damit fort, den Trank zu brauen und schlussendlich gossen wir auch das verdünnte Drachenblut in den heißen Kessel und gaben 2 Stück Re'em-Horn dazu.

Der Knall war so laut, dass George und ich 2 geschlagene Wochen lang nichts hören konnten. Als 1 Tag später der Heuler von Mum kam, stellte sich das allerdings als wahrer Segen heraus. Naja, immerhin wird es euch beruhigen, zu hören, dass George und ich inzwischen wahre Zaubertrank-Genies sind. Was für Snape natürlich nicht heißt, dass wir auch eine angemessene Note bekommen sollten. Tze.

Aber was soll's. Es gibt noch zwei weitere Hermine-Alleswisserin-Zwischenfälle, an die ich mich sehr gut erinnere:

In unserem sechsten Jahr wollten George und ich unsere Namen in den Feuerkelch werfen, um am Trimagischen Tournier teilzunehmen. Wir dachten, wenn wir uns einige Monate älter zaubern würden, könnten wir Dumbledores Altersgrenze übertreten. Hermine wusste es _natürlich_ besser und sagte uns, wir sollten es lassen.

Und _natürlich_ ließen wir es nicht und sahen kurz darauf aus wie 2 Weihnachtsmänner.

Das andere Mal war während meines siebten Jahres. Also ... während meines ersten siebten Jahres.

Ich saß nach den Weihnachtsferien auf einer Bank im Hof und sah dem Schnee beim Schmelzen zu, weil ich mich halb zu Tode langweilte. George war irgendwo mit einem Mädchen unterwegs. Er sagte mir zwar immer, an wem er gerade dran war, aber bei George änderte sich zwischen unserem fünften und siebten Jahr so häufig, dass ich irgendwann das Interesse daran verlor, am Ball zu bleiben. Aus heutiger Sicht liegt der Gedanke nahe, dass es die reizende Dinah war.

Wir waren beide ziemlich frustriert, weil es uns die blöde Kuh Umbridge praktisch unmöglich machte, den Schülern unsere neuesten Erfindungen vorzuführen, was gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass wir so gut wie nichts verkaufen konnten. Darum hatten wir kurz vor den Ferien den Entschluss gefasst, noch vor den Abschlussprüfungen einfach aus der Schule zu verschwinden. Natürlich mit einer großen Abschlussshow. Bis wir dafür alles bereit hatten, würden aber noch mindestens 3 Monate vergehen. Außerdem waren wir gerade drauf und dran, einen Laden in der Winkelgasse zu mieten, damit wir endlich mit unserem Geschäft starten konnten.

Ich saß also da und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, Hausaufgaben zu machen, als sich jemand neben mich auf die Bank fallen ließ. Zuerst dachte ich, es sein Angelina, die eigentlich in der Bibliothek hatte lernen wollen, doch als ich meinen Kopf umwandte, fiel mein Blick auf eine ganze Menge braunes, lockiges Haar und ein Paar toternst dreinblickender, ebenso brauner Augen.

„_Lasst es."_

„_Was?" Fragte ich verwirrt. Was wollte sie von mir? Sonst redeten wir während wir in Hogwarts waren so gut wie gar nicht miteinander, außer sie kam dazu, wenn ich gerade mit Ron oder Harry quatschte._

„_Ich weiß, dass du und George abhauen wollt." Sagte sie mit finsterer Miene. „Ich hab euch über die Weihnachtsferien in eurem Zimmer im Fuchsbau reden gehört, als ich daran vorbei gegangen bin."_

„_Du hast gelauscht?" Ich war zwar etwas wütend darüber, dass sie sich einfach einmischte, konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen aber, wie so oft, nicht verkneifen._

_Sie wurde tatsächlich etwas rot und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht auf die Kälte zurückzuführen war._

„_Eure Tür war nur angelehnt und ich kam genau in dem Moment dran vorbei, als George sagte 'Mum wird durchdrehen, wenn wir einfach so abbrechen.' Dafür konnte ich nichts. Danach habe ich erst gelauscht."_

_Verdammt. Ich vergaß leider oft, die Tür hinter mir richtig zu zumachen._

„_Und du sagst erst jetzt was, weil...?"_

_Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Zuerst war es mir egal. Aber ich habe darüber nachgedacht und kann nicht einfach zusehen. Eure Mutter hat schon genug Probleme und macht sich dauernd Sorgen um euch, Harry und mich. Da braucht sie so was nicht auch noch."_

_Nun runzelte ich die Stirn. Als ob ich das nicht schon wüsste. Aber George und ich hielten es einfach nicht mehr aus. Wir hatten eigentlich schon in unserem sechsten Jahr abhauen wollen, aber da hatte unser Startkapital für den Laden noch nicht gereicht. Wir hatten keine Lust mehr, unsere Zeit zu verschwenden. Besonders jetzt nicht mehr, mit dieser rosaroten, sadistischen Schreckschraube an der Schule._

_Als ich nicht antwortete, seufzte sie und wandte ihren Blick von mir ab, nach vorne. Dann machte sich ein kleines grimmiges Lächeln auf ihren Zügen breit._

„_Sie schickt euch sowieso zurück."_

„_Ha, das werden wir ja sehen."_

Und wie wir das gesehen haben. Gong! Hermine hatte recht. Überraschung!

Und jetzt, während meines zweiten siebten Jahres in Hogwarts, schon wieder! Sie sagt, ich würde mich bald beim Quidditch verletzen und ich verletze mich prompt. Natürlich hatte sie mich mitten auf dem Feld vollgequatscht, also könnte man durchaus behaupten, dass es ihre Schuld war. Aber normalerweise haben George und ich so etwas wie ein inneres Warnsystem für Klatscher. Darum sind wir auch so gute Treiber. Dieses Warnsystem hat mich vorher noch nie im Stich gelassen. Die wenigen Male, die ich mich beim Quidditch verletzt hatte, waren, weil jemand von hinten in mich reingeflogen war, als ich gerade einen Klatscher schlagen wollte, oder das eine Mal, wo ich im Vorbeifliegen Angelina... Das war wirklich schmerzhaft.

Naja. Also wie ihr euch sicher schon denken könnt, bin ich nicht auf dem Feld krepiert, nachdem sich im ersten Moment alles nur um Hermine gekümmert hatte und ich augenscheinlich vergessen wurde. Schließlich sorgten Katie und Ginny mithilfe eines Schwebezaubers dafür, dass ich direkt hinter George, Hermine und Ron in die Krankenstation kam. Sobald Madam Pomfrey ihren üblichen Panikanfall gehabt hatte und sich um uns kümmerte, schickte sie George, Ron und die anderen (alle bis auf George ziemlich verwirrt, da sie sich sicher waren, dass der Klatscher nur mich und nicht Hermine getroffen hatte) nach draußen. Ron beschnatterte auf dem Weg nach draußen George und fragte ihn dauernd, ob er wusste, was los war und Katie und Ginny versuchten, Helen zu trösten, die total am Boden zerstört war, nachdem sie ihren ersten Quidditch-Unfall aus der Nähe mit hatte ansehen müssen.

„2 Rippen gebrochen, eine angeknackst", sagte Madam Pomfrey fassungslos, während sie Hermine einen beruhigenden Trank einflößte. Kurz davor hatte sie unsere Rippen mit einem schnellen Zauber wieder geheilt. Schon peinlich, für was für einfache Zauber man (ich) manchmal zu ihr gehen musste. Aber die einzige Person auf dem Feld, die es wohl geschafft hätte, unsere Rippen richtig zu heilen, war leider Hermine gewesen.

Nachdem Hermine einen Schluck getrunken hatte und um einiges ruhiger atmete als zuvor, wandte Madam Pomfrey sich mit dem Beruhigungstrank an mich: „Brauchen Sie auch... Ach, wem mache ich was vor, bei Ihnen hilft das auch nicht mehr."

„Haha... _Hey_!"

Madam Pomfrey stellte das Fläschchen auf dem Tisch zwischen Hermines und meinem Bett ab und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte: „Hat Professor McGonagall sie nicht gewarnt, vorsichtig zu sein? Sie hätten es besser wissen müssen! Ich habe Sie und ihren chaotischen Zwilling ja sowieso regelmäßig hier, aber wenn jetzt wegen Ihnen auch dauernd Miss Granger-"

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld." Unterbrach Hermine und setzte, als Madam Pomfrey und ich sie fassungslos ansahen, kleinlaut ein „Jedenfalls nicht ganz." hinzu.

In dem Moment wurden die Türen zum Krankenflügel aufgestoßen und Professor McGonagall kam herein.

„Was ist passiert? George Weasley und Miss Bell haben mir erzählt, dass Sie hier sind. Professor Dumbledore erwartet Sie!"

„Minerva, ich glaube kaum, dass Miss Granger jetzt-" Setzte Madam Pomfrey mit einem Blick auf Hermine an, doch erneut wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung." Hermine stand langsam aus dem Bett auf. „Wir kommen sofort, Professor."

Auch ich stand auf und wir beide verließen, sehr zu Madam Pomfreys Ärger, hinter Professor McGonagall die Krankenstation.

Kurz, bevor wir am Eingang zu Professor Dumbledores Büro ankamen, kamen wir an einer kleinen Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbei. Mein Blick fiel sofort auf Bethany Cube, die, als sie mich sah, strahlend lächelte und mir zaghaft zuwinkte.

Na bitte, wer sagt's denn? Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie ich es getan hatte, aber anscheinend stand sie total auf mich und das ganz ohne Zaubertrank! ... Oh Gott, _diesen_ Zwischenfall hatte ich bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt...

Bald darauf standen wir in Professor Dumbledores Büro und ich fühlte mich wie ein Ausstellungsobjekt. Natürlich wie das wertvollste Ausstellungsobjekt in einer sehr, sehr großen und umfangreichen Ausstellung, immerhin reden wir hier von mir und ich bin nun mal ein Weasley-Deluxe, aber trotzdem: Objekt bleibt Objekt.

Ehm ... Ich muss wirklich mit diesen tiefschürfenden Mini-Monologen aufhören. Wo war ich stehen geblieben?

Ah, in Dumbledores Büro, genau.

Hermine und ich erzählten ihm noch einmal von dem Zwischenfall mit Philbin, der blöden Flachpfeife und wie sich der schiefgelaufene Zauber seit dem bei uns bemerkbar machte - inklusive des jüngsten Zwischenfalls, was zur Folge hatte, dass McGonagall mich fürs erste vom Quidditchfeld verbannte.

Super, gerade wo ich wieder mit etwas angefangen hatte, was mir Spaß macht, wurde mir ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Die Geschichte meines Lebens.

„Das ist wirklich interessant", sagte Dumbledore schließlich nach einigen Minuten Schweigen. „Und ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ich jetzt machen könnte."

Die Gesichtsausdrücke von Hermine, McGonagall und mir in diesem Moment müssen wirklich zum Schreien ausgesehen haben. Jetzt fing ich auch langsam an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Normalerweise weiß Dumbledore immer, was zu tun ist. Ich meine, verdammt, es gibt keinen anderen Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt, der so gut ist wie Dumbledore und ja, da beziehe ich auch Voldemort mit ein. Dumbledore ist der Größte! Give it up for Dumbledore!

Und er weiß nicht, was er tun soll??

Ich beschloss, sofort, wenn ich wieder in meinem Zimmer sein würde, meine Dumbledore-Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte wegzuwerfen.

„A... Aber Professor", stotterte Hermine, die neben mir stand. „Sie haben doch bestimmt schon mal so etwas erlebt! Sie sind immerhin-"

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Alt?"

„Erfahren wollte ich sagen." Murmelte Hermine kleinlaut und ich konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass sie rot wurde.

„Ich habe so etwas leider noch nie zuvor gesehen." Sagte Dumbledore. „Aber keine Sorge, ich werde mich eingehend mit Ihrem Problem befassen und sicherlich alsbald eine Lösung finden. Bis dahin müssen Sie, Mr. Weasley, allerdings auf einige Quidditch-Trainings verzichten müssen, fürchte ich. Ich kann zwar zaubern, aber keine Wunder vollbringen."

Dumbledore fühlte sich angesichts unserer langen Gesichter wohl dazu berufen, uns aufzuheitern, denn bevor Hermine und ich sein Büro verließen, sagte er:

„Ich werde Ihnen ein Geheimnis verraten. Eigentlich wird die neue Aufgabe in unserem kleinen Ehepartner-Projekt ja erst morgen bekannt gegeben, aber ich sage es Ihnen jetzt schon..."

Ole ole...

„Sie und Ihre Partner werden eine Eheberatung beginnen!"

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich nur noch mehr und da es nicht so aussah, als würde sie unseren Schulleiter heute noch eines Wortes würdigen, lächelte ich ihn und Professor McGonagall, die bei ihm stand, breit an:

„Hervorragende Idee, Professor... Nicht, dass Pansy und ich das nötig hätten!"

AAAAA

„Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Es muss doch irgendwas geben!" Rief Hermine 3 Stunden später frustriert aus und knallte den riesigen Schinken, den sie die letzte Stunde durchgewühlt hatte, zu. Anstatt von Dumbledores Büro aus direkt zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen, hatte sie entschieden, die Bibliothek aufzusuchen, um auf eigene Faust zu recherchieren. Was natürlich heißt, dass sie mich mitgeschleift hatte, da... Zitat Hermine:

„Es geht hier auch um deinen Arsch!"

Der Schock, Hermine so ein Wort benutzen zu hören, war so groß, dass ich volle Fahrt voraus in eine der Ritterrüstungen rannte, die an manchen Ecken im Schloss aufgestellt waren. Nachdem wir beide nach diesem Zwischenfall unsere Wunden versorgt hatten, waren wir in die Bibliothek gegangen und lasen... und lasen...und lasen... und lasen...

Kann mich _bitte_ wer töten?

„Du siehst also ein, dass wir hier nichts finden können, was Dumbledore nicht sowieso schon wüsste?" Fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein!" Fauchte sie aggressiv.

„Tut mir leid."

„Hm?" Ich sah von dem Buch auf, das ich vorgab, zu lesen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht so angiften."

Lag das an mir oder benahm sich Hermine in letzter Zeit etwas... komisch? Erst dauernd auf 180 und dann entschuldigt sie sich nur noch und nimmt mich in Schutz.

Hm, hat wahrscheinlich doch ihre Tage.

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Schon okay."

„Ich glaube, du hast recht", seufzte Hermine. „Das hier hat wirklich keinen Sinn. Das alles ist nur einfach so frustrierend. Irgendwas muss es doch geben, um den Fluch zu brechen... und dann auch noch eine Eheberatung für unser Projekt! Dann muss ich ja mit Philbin in einem Raum sein."

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen. „So schlimm?" Ich glaubte kaum, dass es jemand in Sachen Partner schlimmer getroffen hatte als ich. Außer vielleicht Luna Lovegood... Selbst George hatte sich in sein Schicksal ergeben und mir gesteckt, dass der Trick um Lavender auszukommen, einfach darin bestand, ihr Gelaber so gut wie möglich auszublenden. Ich persönlich stellte mir das allerdings nicht so „einfach" vor.

Hermine stand auf, griff sich das letzte Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte und ging zu dem Regal hinter mir, um es zurückzustellen. „Er rennt mir die ganze Zeit hinterher, faselt irgendetwas von Bestimmung und nennt mich Herminchen ..."

Jetzt konnte ich nicht anders und musste einfach lachen. „Herminchen? Und er lebt noch? Du wolltest George und mich doch schon aufspießen, als wir dich vor 3 Jahren einmal Herms genannt haben." Ich packte nun meinerseits meinen Kram zusammen und stand ebenfalls auf. „Oder damals während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, als ich dir „Mine" als Namensschild an den Pulli gehext hab. Und als du es endlich abgekriegt hattest, hab ich dir ein neues mit „Mimi" auf den Rücken geklebt. Ich hab echt noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich so über Spitznamen aufregt. ... Oh! Oder letztes Jahr, als ich-"

Ich wurde in meinem Monolog unterbrochen, als Hermine plötzlich neben mir stand, mich am Kragen packte, zu sich runterzog und-

Ich glaube, das Licht in der Bibliothek schmeichelt meinem Teint besonders. Anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, dass die Mädchen hier seit neuestem dauernd über mich herfielen.

Allerdings hätte ich in diesem Moment nicht einmal meinen Vornamen buchstabieren, geschweige denn die Auswirkung der Bibliotheksbeleuchtung auf meinen Sexappeal analysieren können.

Zuerst stand ich nur wie versteinert da und ich weiß noch genau, dass mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich wie von selbst auf den Kuss reagierte, ein eloquentes _'Hä?'_ war. Doch dann... Hmmmmm. Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.

Was ja bekanntlich leider nicht für Mädchen gilt...

Einige Sekunden, nachdem ich aus meiner Starre erwacht war und Hermine gerade meinerseits näher zu mir gezogen hatte, hörten wir etwas zu Boden fallen und fuhren auseinander.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich die Blondine, anscheinend gerade um eines der hohen Bücherregale gekommen war und ein Buch hatte fallen lassen. Sie wurde leicht rot: „Ich wusste nicht, dass hier jemand ist. 'Tschuldigung."

Sie war nicht in meinem Jahrgang, kam mir aber verdammt bekannt vor, obwohl ich ihren Namen nicht kannte.

Ich hatte sie irgendwo schon mal gesehen und zwar definitiv nicht beim Essen in der Großen Halle oder so was...

Als sie sich hastig umdrehte und wegging, ohne ihr heruntergefallenes Buch aufzuheben, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen:

Ich hatte sie schon ein paar Mal gesehen - bei Bethany.

AAAAA

_Weitere Flashbacks, __Bethanys__ zweiter Frontalangriff, ein durchgeknallter Zwilling, verwirrter Ron, sowie eine_ _Eheberatung für Frederick Gideon Weasley und seine Angetraute Pansy - oder doch eher für Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape? - erwarten den geneigten Leser beim nächsten Mal._

_Außerdem natürlich die Antwort darauf, ob es an der Beleuchtung in der Bibliothek oder einfach nur an Freds unwiderstehlichen Charme liegt, dass ihm plötzlich die Weiber zu Füßen liegen :D_

_Danke für die Reviews, __**Puma Padfoot**__, __**Ley-chan**__, __**W.i.k.t.t**__. & __**Gandalf90**__!!_

_Ach und da das nächste Chapter das 10. wird (Prolog zähl ich natürlich nicht mit), wird's ein Bisschen was „Besonderes". So viel jetzt schon mal :)_

_So long_

_Your (Great Teacher) Ganjazuka °g°_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
